Shall We Dance?
by White Maid
Summary: Undertaker was not ordinary nor was he predictable. He doesn't care too much as to who the unfortunate victim is. ...But what happens when a young maiden changes his entire view of death?
1. Silver Melody

With the silver church bells ringing with eerie harmony, London felt the sudden chill of horror and grief as the frosty grass swept around covered ankles of humans. Many wept within the graveyard of London as they stood around a newly made tombstone, the engravings still ripe as the fog swallowed the stone. With tears being soaked into satin handkerchiefs, many slowly began departing, leaving a lone woman to watch lastly over the grave. Dressed in peasant clothing but rich enough to buy a dress of black, a fair woman stood silently above the grave. Her cheeks were delicately tear-stained but gave a soft, porcelain glow. The veil hung over her face, hiding it well but leaving her oddly colored, golden eyes visible and clearly showing in the grey light of the day. The grave that lay below her held her older sister who had currently died from a sickness.

Gently, she brushed her cold fingers against the colder stone and sighed longingly, her breath a fog that curled around itself, as if enjoying the long-lasting sorrow she felt sting her eyes and heart. "Elder sister..." she began, "I hope you are well in heaven."

"But is heaven real~? That is the question." The new voice made her jump lightly, sending her black curls bouncing around her slender shoulders as she looked around wildly. "W-Who...?" Only about ten feet away, leaning up against a wilting tree was a male dress entirely in black. The sleeves of his robe reached passed his fingers as he laid his chin and arms across the handle of a shovel. He wore a rather smooth yet crooked grin, his eyes hidden by long bangs of silver hair. The top hat was black as well and had a black ribbon trailing down almost elegantly, the chilled wind catching it.

"Forgive me for making such a rude introduction~ Eheheh but I am the one who decided to give your sister such a special home." Slowly, she blinked in wonder and fear as everything slowly clicked with what she could observe.

"Then you are...Undertaker?" The Undertaker was someone she remembered when her grandmother had passed away from old age, the coffin having been made from strong mahogany wood and the hinges were soundless. This man...was the one who made the coffin's and inspected bodies of the undead and from the looks of it, he didn't mind such work as his cheshire grin grew.

"Right you are~." He swayed slightly from side to side on the shovel, the rounded edge of the dirty blade digging a bit into the loose earth. "I'm surprised you'd stay out in the cold just to be able to say goodbye to an old friend. You really cared for her, didn't you~?" The edge in his voice almost rang with curiosity but the tone made her shiver. It was like he knew something she didn't. Of course, the young woman had much to learn as she grew up but...that didn't mean she was a child still, did it?

"Of course, sir. Why wouldn't I?" Honey colored eyes looked back to the grave solemnly. "I mean...she was a special friend to me."

The male still had the cheshire grin but it lessened as she spoke again. To him, she was another onlooker who knew nothing about life and death and could only see the facts of the cycle. They leave graves after crying a few tears and merely adorning themselves in the black robes of elegance as their loved ones laid in the ground to rot in eternity. But that was what made him question about life. What if you brought the dead back? However, this girl seemed to love the one underground and it was clear to the naked eye that she was rather special.

Slowly, he straightened, raising his chin from his arms. "Hm, to let yourself warm up from the day and sudden loss, I will prepare tea and biscuits at my place for you."

The sudden change of invitation in his voice made her look up and over to him. "Well, I _should _go home-..."

"Come now~," he replied coolly with a low chuckle, "I have never had a _living _guest at my place. So, you should be great company."

Tenderly, the woman bit her bottom lip in careful thought. Would it really be safe with someone like this? He was a stranger and not to mention someone who dug graves and searched bodies of the dead. A light shudder slithered down her spine at the wind and sudden thoughts of gore and blood. "As long...as you do not work while I am around..."

As she looked up back at him, having been messing with her laced gloves as she spoke, the male had his lips pursed in thought. "Well~, I suppose you could stay in the back room as I work. After all," he looked back to her with another grin, saying, "there are murderer's constantly roaming in these streets and I don't want an innocent woman in sight." He raised a finger and waved it as if giving a lecture, surprising her with how long his nail was. It was painted a solid black and was about four to five inches in length. "Come now, I have much to work on and tend to, as well as you, my dear~" He hoisted the shovel of his shoulder and almost started to walk off before he stopped. "By the way, shall I ask for your name~?"

The woman blinked but nodded as she picked up her skirts to follow. "My name is Sarah, sir." The male looked skyward in thought once again, head tilted a bit to the side and letting the black ribbon dangle above the ground. "How lovely, I should say~" He began walking off with the shovel once again. Sarah blushed lightly, unable to help herself at how he commented on her name before she followed him quietly. The woman hoped this wouldn't turn into a nightmare.


	2. Black Moth

With slender fingers tenderly stitching skin together, Undertaker watched his patient's lifeless body, admiring it as if it were a porcelain doll. The skin of this woman was white, as white as snow while her lashes were dark crescent moons on her cheekbones. Her skin was soft and smooth aside the black stitches that trailed up her stomach and neck. He could almost compare the features to the woman that now slept in the back room that was hardly used at all.

Slowly, his hidden eyes closed as he remembered what she looked like. Black, curled hair that brushed between slender shoulder blades, slender hands normally used for housework and a smile that made his stomach almost feel a bit on the twisted side. That woman was rather unique in her own way that made him think aside his own plans.

Once they had returned, she had sat on a coffin rather awkwardly, obviously not having been used to sitting on what she would called a resting place for the dead. She removed the excess clothing such as the small jacket and veil and set it beside her, being on the coffin lid as he went to the back to fix some Earl Grey tea which he had borrowed from Sebastian a couple of times for rare occasions like these. Or he was out of bone biscuits. With his bangs threatening to tilt out of his eyes, he poked his head out of the door frame horizontally, his mouth opened to speak.

But he never got to. Instead, he watched as the female got up and wandered around, looking curiously in the coffins, golden eyes glowing softly. She acted like a frightened rabbit in a new territory, her eyes wide with curiosity and slight fear in her surroundings. It was rather adorable, how innocent she was. It had almost made chuckle into his hand before he let himself talk aloud to her.

"Sugar, milk or honey, Sarah?" Of course, this startled her thoroughly, her entire body flinching a bit away from the previous coffin before she turned around, giving a small smile. "Well, I prefer sugar and milk, Undertaker." Her voice had been rather shy as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Cleaning his hands from the recent gore of his "guest", Undertaker soon through the rag in the trash bin and headed to the back room, wandering if she had begun sleeping yet.

...Milk and sugar. A rather satisfying combination, even being eaten without the other. It was like a duet that can even sound lovely without the second piece, turning it into a soothing solo. With a hum in the back of his throat, he watched the tea consume the crystal grains before he stirred then added milk into the steaming liquid.

It wasn't long before he poked his head back in with a cheshire smile that was greeted by a slightly startled stare. "Oh, done already?" The male gave a chuckle and nodded before he had walked around from behind the door frame, two warm cups of tea in his pale hands. Once close, Sarah took the tea with a smile, thanking him once before allowing herself to sip it. She seemed to enjoy it as she took one more and let it rest in her hands in front of her sternum.

Yes...the sternum...the bone that stood right in front of a beating heart...or one that had turned into dust...

"I hate...to ask but...where will I be staying for tonight?" Undertaker sipped his tea once before he let one, long nail tap his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I could let you borrow the guest room but it is a little~ stiff." On the word 'little', he shortened the space between two fingers. None-the-less, she gave a delicate nod of satisfaction.

"I believe I can make it work out, Undertaker. Thank you." He had given one of his disturbing laughs, having to hold back more as he saw her shiver.

"It's not a problem to me what so ever~ and if you need anything, I'll be here." With a sleeve now sliding over a free hand, he motioned that same hand around the room. She followed the motion of his hand, looking around before she nodded in understanding back at him.

With his hand visible on the cool handle of the door, he slowly clicked it out of the lock and peeked in, wondering if she was alright. There she lay, in the form of a sleeping raven yet as fragile as a moths wing, the black dress blossoming out to create the mourning colors. He walked in with careful steps and soon stood over her, letting his hidden eyes sweep over her form. Deciding to leave her be, he swept some of the black curls behind an ear before he straightened again and began to leave, picking up her tea cup on the way out. With a small grin, he sipped his Earl Gray tea, and walked back to his guests. Such a beautiful night with a beautiful butterfly here to stay. But he was the only knew that she was getting into a tangled web of trouble.


	3. Protection and Curiosity

Sleep was torn from her unconscious mind as thunder roared to where it seemed to be 'right' by her window. Sarah jumped away from the window and fell onto the floor, in a tangle of the stiff covers Undertaker had warned her about. The next low rumble of the thunder sent goosebumps up her arms and muffled her fall as she thumped onto the wooden floor. Oh, she hated thunder with a passion that could overpower the flames of hell.

Having dragged the blanket with her, she tugged it viciously over her head and shuddered. Like an inch-worm, she slowly inched to the door and peered under the crack but she never expected for the door to pretty much slam right into her forehead.

"Yeow!" The response came from above, the amusement hard to miss.

"Well, I didn't expect a young woman to be on the floor." Undertaker kneeled in front of her and gently tapped her forehead with a fingernail, making her eyes close as if she were being a lectured child. "Just what exactly has you so worked up~?"

Speaking softly, she let her eyes open and look to the floor. Sarah did _not_ want to meet his gaze. She was too embarrassed. "...I-I hate s-storms." The long-haired male gave a chuckle before he pulled the blanket off her head and in an instant, she was on his lap, her head under his chin.

"Then I can stay with you to keep you company~. I've just finished with the rest of my guests." He tapped a long nail on her warm cheek.

In shy response, she just nodded and buried her face in his musky smelling robes. It smelled faintly of blood and his bone biscuits. In a strange sense, it was soothing as she knew it was someone that she could trust. After all, he hadn't killed her yet if he would at all, so she had might as well enjoy his company for the time being before she could go back home. "Thank you, Undertaker," she murmured with a soft smile, a silent flash of lightning making her tense.

The silver-haired male just gave a chuckle as he let his thumb gently rub her shoulder blade, arm being wrapped protectively around her back. "No need to thank me. I'm just helping you out, like how I sew up my guests~." She almost rolled her golden eyes but she thought otherwise. "You make your guests beautiful, right?"

"Of course, of course~. And I even make the coffin its finest so its a lovely resting place for the final moments for the yet-to-rot-corps- Oh!" As Undertaker looked to the girl in his lap, he realized she was as pale as the lightning that flashed outside. Perhaps that hadn't been the best thing to hear for her.

Indeed it wasn't as she remembered the moments that took her sister away from her. She couldn't help but feel sick at the thought of her sister slowly getting stitched up...but, she soon thought of that fact that her funeral _had_ been rather lovely with how the coffin was made and how the black frills and tailcoats surrounded it. A bit more color slowly dabbed at her pale cheeks, making them naturally pink once more.

Noticing the difference now, Undertaker cracked another crooked smile of his. "That's better. At first I thought you were going to faint on me, Sarah~."

The female gave a lighthearted giggle into her small hand. "I-It's fine. I j-just couldn't help but remember-" But she never finished as his finger was gently placed on her lips. For someone who was always cleaning his hands from the blood of corpses, he was...rather caring, strangely enough.

"Hush. You don't need to remind yourself of the past memories. They're not exactly worth remembering for you. Here." Without warning, there was a bone biscuit dangling to the side of her face as Undertaker wore the same sly grin.

"Perhaps _this_ will calm your nerves, eh~?"

Sarah slowly blinked in shock before she reached out, gently taking it but quickly flinched it back as thunder boomed into the shop. He let his fingers gently rub her shoulder in a way that almost made her shiver. His hands were definitely skilled. "You're alright, Sarah~. I'm here aren't I?"

Yes...he was...and that's what made her feel so safe but there was something that made a shiver run down her fragile spine. Her inner conscious was nagging at her to stay away from him, that the male was completely horrible on the inside.

Without taking the biscuit, she licked her lips and moved her hand towards his bangs, wanting to sweep them over to see his eyes. Why did he hide so much? The only truly odd part was that she could barely seen even his two scars. The one that ran around his neck and the one that disappeared into his silver bangs.

Just as her fingertips barely brushed the silken strands, his hand was firmly wrapped around her wrist. The movement had been like the strike of a defending snake, quick and having no warning to it besides the flick of a wrist. It caused her to jump in his lap, eyes widening from the sudden flash of movement. Lightning flashed silently through the window and he almost looked curious at her own curiosity, a slight purse to his slender lips.

"Now, why go through so much trouble in seeing my eyes?"

Once again, her tongue flicked across her lips in a nervous gesture before she spoke again. "I'm...only curious. There should be no reason to hide your eyes."

After obviously blinking a few times, he gave a light chuckle that caused his shoulders to shudder. "Well~, I could show you them," he said slowly, making Sarah's hope rise. "But..." And there it all went. "...for a bargain~." A cheshire grin lifted his lips, making her raise an eyebrow in return.

"And that is?"

"A good joke~, of course. I enjoy living people so I can hear their jokes." His tone softened and grew more interested as she looked a bit confused. She obviously was clueless as to what 'kind' of jokes he liked. Biting her upper lip, she gave her best shot. It wasn't long before Undertaker formally met Sarah's pout.


	4. Unforgetful

The rain had finally let up. The sky was a beautiful blue, a color that Sarah adored. Having left the Undertaker's shop after a warm goodbye, the female now walked towards home at a fast pace, heeled shoes clacking on the gritty sidewalk. Everything was wet and smelled of fresh rainwater as it dripped down and through gutters, causing small rivers to flow through the cracks in the roads. Raindrops glistened in the morning sun as it winked over and above clouds of white.

It felt nice.

Keeping her skirts picked up with her petite hands, she was finally in view of her home. It wasn't anything special as it was more on the outskirts of London and near the baker's shop. The window was rolled up and the smell of rye bread and baking dough made her smile. Now she was finally home and she wondered what her parents would ask. But more or less they would scold her.

She sighed lightly before she knocked three times on the door but to her surprise, it swung open the minute her knuckles knocked against it once. Blinking a few times, she slowly crept in, her head poking around the wooden door first thing. "Mother? Father? Anybody?" Sarah found her voice decently soft, noticing the ring to it as it bounced off the walls. Licking her lips, she stepped in.

Everything was a total disaster. Lamps were overturned, the couch was slightly ripped and the items of the kitchen were strewn everywhere.

Placing a hand over her mouth, she picked her pace up, moving around more quickly as she picked up her skirts. Something was wrong, something was off...

Without warning, a black blur suddenly tackled her over, causing her to give a shriek before she hit the floor. After receiving a sudden wet and sloppy lick on the cheek, she blinked a few times before she threw her arms around a black Labrador that sat directly on her slim stomach.

"Max!" Said dog gave a light yip before he licked her cheek again.

"Sissy~!" And Sarah and Max both were tackled over by a sudden figure.

"Anastasia!" Wrapping her arms around both the dog and her younger sister, Sarah held them both in a tight embrace. Her heart thudded in her chest, being as loud as thunder to her. She had forgotten how much her family meant to her and how much she really loved them. She pulled away, giving them both a smile but it soon vanished as her face shifted into curiosity.

"Where is Mother and Father?" Anastasia just about answered before someone kicked the door open from behind. All three jumped out of their skin before they turned to the door, Max barking loudly. But the barking soon ceased into playful yelps as he bolted off Sarah to lick at the face of a rugged man and petite woman.

"Mama, Papa!" Anastasia giggled loudly as she got up and ran over to the two, burying her tiny hands into her father's black tail-coat. The male gave a light yet powerful laugh as he picked the red-headed girl up into the air under her arms and spun her around.

The laugh was warm, like honey, and it caused Sarah to smile. Undertaker's had been more like the stitches he wove into cold skin of the dead citizens of London. It had been dark yet connected and always left a shudder down her spine that was oh-so fragile.

"...Sarah?" The voice of her father was filled with obvious disbelief and said girl got to her heeled feet and curtsied in greeting, a gentle and hopeful smile.

"Hello Father, Mother." And, like Anastasia, she was swooped into a pair of muscled arms that were hidden by stiff cotton clothing. Smiling, she hugged her father back with a gentle grip around his neck. He smelled of wood and thick paint as he was a cane builder. It was a welcoming, familiar scent. Her mind automatically drifted back to the silver-haired male, smelling of the fading metallic scent and bone biscuits he often ate when in deep thought.

Why was she thinking of him so much? Her mind wandered into this darkened corridor of memories. Of course, the male had helped her through the perilous storm and pulled her off the fact her elder sister had died...but now that she thought of it, he had done a lot for her.

It wasn't long before the clean-shaven male pulled away, smiling at her as the red-headed woman spoke in a shocked tone. "And WHAT on Earth happened to our home!" Apparently, she had noticed it right off the bat after recognizing her elder daughter but she had stared for at least a good minute or two at the ruckus.

Now, the male took a step back to look around before his own jaw was agape, top hat falling off with a gentle thud onto the carpet. "W-What in God's name-?" And both adult's looked to the panting lab that sat beside Sarah's dress, tail thumping like mad. Soon getting the point, there was a sudden chase for the guilty dog who sprinted through the debris of lamps and papers. Picking Anastasia up, Sarah avoided the two irritated parents and the jittery lab.


	5. Tension

After about ten minutes or so, the lab had bested the two humans and now his tail thumped wildly while he sat on the man's back with an odd air of pride. Sarah giggled with her younger sister before the younger girl ran off to watch her mother cook. The woman had given up a long time ago.

"Blast this pampered poodle of ours," the male murmured as he huffed into the carpet floor. Sarah smiled and clapped her gloves hands together, motioning for the dog to trot forward and off her father. She giggled again as Max licked her face but she was soon met with a stern look from her father. It completely changed the mood as he brushed himself off, standing back onto his feet."And just where have you been young lady?"

Licking her lips, she attempted to find the first few words that would make her story believable. But normally, when you've been with someone who has taken care of dead bodies for God-knows-how-long, most will find you a loon as well. "W-Well...you see, I was wanting to-"

"She was with a funny looking man but he seemed really nice, Papa!" Anastasia's words made Sarah's heart go cold. The sudden look of irritation made her slightly shiver as the gaze was directed towards her.

"...And you...followed this man, Sarah?" Obediently, pinching her lips together, she gave a stiff nod and it sent him over the edge. "Why would you DO such a thing!" Anastasia and Sarah alike went stiff before Sarah opened her mouth again to speak her part.

"Papa, he was kind to me and allowed me to stay with him until the storm had passed over!"

"I don't care, young lady!" he shouted, causing Max to bark. "For a week, you will be unable to exit this house under any circumstances, am I clear! You know better than to go off with any stranger, a male no less!"

"H-Howard, what is-" The woman stopped, soon catching the drift as she saw Sarah gnawing fiercely at her lower lip. Immediately, the older woman gently tugged the fuming male down the hall were they conversed quietly. "Sarah, Anastasia, dears...can you pick the place up please?"

Fear of looking at her father's face made her obey immediately, hands working at folding blankets, picking up broken glass shards and rearranging the knocked over items. She had only gotten into two minutes of working on the living room when she heard Anastasia give a choked whimper, sniffling softly from across the room. Turning around, her eyes met the sobbing face of her younger sister. A soft smile revealed itself, as well as a sigh before her arms found their way around the girl, pulling her onto her lap.

"Now, why are you crying?" The red-headed girl looked up, her eyes apologetic and wide.

"I-I didn't m-mean to g-get...you in trou-trouble, big sissy." Her heart squeezed a bit in sympathy as she hugged her closer.

"It's alright, hun. It was an honest mistake. It's alright. You told him the truth and I would've had to sooner or later." She rocked back and forth, attempting to successfully sooth her sister as she heard her parents argue back in their room. It was harsh whispers that threatened to crescendo but stayed at a reasonable volume.

Kissing the crown of the little girl's head, Sarah pulled away, using her thumb to delicately wipe away the tear stains and fresh tears. "Now, now, a young lady shouldn't cry. Not when she has work to do," she said gently, still holding Anastasia's face dearly in her palms. With a sniffle, she nodded a bit before Sarah smiled, beginning to stand again. "Come, we have much to clean."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for dinner to roll around, the sun setting soon beyond the everlasting hills of the horizon. The meal itself was basic, consisting of meats, greens and other side dishes that were common. However, the mood was tense.<p>

The only male of the house was red in the face, stabbing into the mashed potatoes as if it were the face of an enemy. His features, however, were still handsome, hardly even disheveled in the slightest. Linda, the mother, was as calm as ever, having won over the argument between her husband. She quietly cut at the meat of the recently cooked and butchered cow. Max ate the leftovers of what Anastasia gave him secretly from under the table and Sarah merely picked ate her food, eating slowly as she had no house itself was back in order, having been cleaned and rearranged even though some things were going to be expensive to pay for because of the damage.

After an agonizing while of silence, aside the occasional clink of plate against silverware, Howard cleared his throat. They all looked to him. "Sarah, may I talk with for a minute in the hall?" He had already began to stand as Sarah's heart sunk into her stomach. The only reason she was able to get up and follow him out was thanks to the reassuring nod of her mother's head.

Her legs were numb and she was barely able to understand why she was still able to even walk right. _Punishment...punishment... _The single word rang through her head and to hide her quivering fingers, she folded her hands together and in front of the burgundy dress she had changed into after a bath. She left the kitchen with her head up just so her little sister wouldn't become worried. In truth, she gave the red-headed girl a small smile before she disappeared around the corner. Immediately, her smile dropped as she faced her father.

His cheeks were still red with the remaining anger only a few hours before, however, there was something in his dark-colored eyes. As he spoke, he kept his voice low. "...As a father, I apologize for my outburst, Sarah. I _know _you didn't intend to walk off with someone whom you found as a threat...but," he paused to softly set a hand on her shoulder, "with how things are now, anyone is dangerous."

Even though she tensed at the touch, she soon relaxed as her father looked her in the eyes. Unsure, she had stared back and her own eyes were met by understanding and a type of love known only among family. She relaxed physically and mentally. "I still love you as my daughter Sarah. Nothing will change that. Do you understand?" His soft voice was pleading by now and in response, she nodded her head quickly.

Lightly, he kissed her forehead before his large arms wrapped themselves around her slender shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Feeling her spirits rise in relief, she wrapped her arms around his back.

For a sheer moment, she could remember yesterday, during the storm in the middle of the night. The flashes of lightning, the loud rain against the rooftop...and the arms that wrapped around her back like a protective blanket. Undertaker... For a moment, her heart ached as she remembered the cheshire smile that she had grown accustomed to in such little time. Even the faint smell of blood and biscuits was fresh on the back of her of her sudden thoughts, Howard pulled away.

"Just trust me you'll be more careful, Sarah."

"..."

For a moment, she thought over her words, being a proper lady before she merely nodded. "Of course, Father." Once more, he smiled, his face back to its original color.

"Now, let's eat with your mother and sister. You know how your mother is when we don't eat fast enough," he said lowly, fearing the wrath of a certain woman.

Sarah rolled her eyes with a smile. "Let's...just get back in there before she slaps us with the frying pan." With smiles and lightened spirits, they walked back into the kitchen, night having finally blanketed the sky and speckled it with the stars. No moon was going to shine into windows tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! Finals are over and I'm able to get a chapter in~ Hope this story's alright for ya'll. C:<strong>


	6. Beautiful Scarlet

"_Come on, Sarah! Don't be such a slow poke!" _

The familiar voice and playful words were soothing...

_"Oh hush up, Elena! I'm running as fast as I can! You're legs are longer than mine!" Her own voice was high-pitched and childish and slowly, she let her eyes open and drift around, the scent of magnolia trees the first thing to have covered her senses. She remembered this place well. _

_With drowsy eyes, she let her gaze fall onto two familiar girls. Herself and her deceased elder sister. ...Elena. Blinking widely, she rubbed at her eyes before she focused once again. Now she remembered when this was._

_The two had snuck out of the house, against the better wishes of their parents, to have fun in the park. To enjoy their new spring dresses. Laughter and the name of her older sister rang in her ears as she watched the two young girls run around. In a dress of lilac, with ruffled sleeves of white lace, Elena bounced around, her red hair twirling around her neck and licking the doll-like features of her laughing face. Her smile was as blinding as ever with happiness, her golden eyes half-lidded and her composure relaxed as her dainty hands clutched at the cotton and silken fabric of the gown. Her feet were bare, her small boots left by the nearest tree. "Oh come now, dear sister, I know you can at _least _keep up with me." _

_Younger Sarah was dress in a shorter dress, portraying herself as a true child as she sat on her knobbly knees. Her lips were pursed in a pout as her hands were splayed in front of her bent legs, the robin blue dress fanning around her legs and small form. Her hair was straight, not curled and touching mid back. She wore black stockings that were see-through and went up to her calves. Unlike her sister, her shoes were on, being as blue as the dress itself. _

_Slowly blinking at the scene, Sarah looked down at herself. She was in her nightgown, the white and ruffled clothing clinging to her slender frame. She looked back up, curiously wondering if they had seen her in the middle of the day...in the park...with nothing on but a nightgown. Her head snapped around, her black curls bouncing around her head and shoulders to see if any onlookers had seen her. _

_None had. _

_In short, they were looking at the two girls but right through her. Nevertheless, cheeks scarlet, she adjusted the nightgown and wrapped her arms around herself.__"But you're eighteen! I'm only twelve and you know I can't catch you!" Sarah looked towards her younger form to see her arms folded over her chest.__Was this...perhaps...a memory? _

_Elena softly smiled and made her way back over to where Sarah sat stubbornly. "You can at least try, no? C'mon," she said as she poked Sarah's cheek, "you'll get longer legs when you age." _

_Sarah just pouted more, her eyes almost seeming to enlarge. "B-But-!" Elena shushed her with a finger, watching her little sister go cross-eyed. "No buts. You will soon run with me and possibly outrun me." She winked, smiling before she removed her finger...and for Sarah, the world exploded in a familiar red._

* * *

><p>Shrieking, she bolted upright from where she laid, her honey eyes wide with fear as they scanned the room wildly. The only thing Sarah could hear was her own, firm heartbeat as the blood rushed through her. Her breath came in pants, something she could barely hear as her vision focused in the darkness.<p>

Quickly, she placed her hands over her face that dripped with sweat, the pictures of the past stabbing into her eyes and mind. It hurt, having to remember the accident that took her sister's legs. A driver, having been only on the left of the park, had his horse spooked by the recent overpopulation of mice. Elena didn't have time to move out of the way of the oncoming horse as Sarah had been knocked unconscious by the back edge of the carriage. It had nearly split her skull open.

Running her fingers through her hair, just on her forehead and to the right, the narrow scar trailed into the crown of her head. For a moment, she thought she felt blood seeping through the patched skin but as she looked at her hand, it was merely sweat.

Giving a shaky sigh, she swallowed dryly before she staggered to her feet, the carpet warm from the humid air that filtered into her room via the open window. Perhaps, if she checked on Anastasia, everything would be alright. After all, she had promised the girl on her third birthday that she would keep her safe.

Breathing slowly and deeply, filling her lungs with the familiar scents of her room and the last meal, she began to walk a bit more steadily. The smells calmed her twisting stomach long enough for her to get back into the normal process of walking. Something, somehow, didn't feel right and it made her shiver as she looked around.

The halls were dark, as there was no moonlight tonight but she knew her way around very well, considering she used to sneak into the kitchen for the sweets.

Slowly gliding her fingertips along the wall, she peered around every corner, her golden eyes meeting the thick shadows. Anastasia's room was just down the hall and to the right but she didn't go any further as she noticed, just to her left, her parent's bedroom door was open. Quirking an eyebrow she thought over her own questions. Perhaps the room was too hot and they needed to let the air out if the window wasn't enough, she thought.

Deciding to feel the temperature on her own skin, she slipped into the room with ease. "Mother? Father? Is everything alright?" Moving around, she dared to flip on the light switch, curious if they were heavily sleeping or not. Sarah shrieked at the sight before her, her feet immediately propelling her back. She fell onto her backside, hands and legs scrambling against the carpet wildly to get away from the scene.

Scarlet, the oh so rich color, stained the floor and walls of the pale bedroom. The eyes of her parents were wide in pain and fear, staring blankly at the ceiling as the hung limply off the bed.

_Murder_...

Feeling her heart become incased in the icy grip of fear, she moved further back until her back was touching the wall of the hallway, her eyes scanning over the limp bodies of her dead parents. Feeling her eyes sting, she then remembered Anastasia and took off for her room.

_Please dear God, oh please-! _Running as fast as her legs could carry her, she sprinted through the hall, nearly slamming her hip into a corner from falling. Half-blinded by the fresh tears of fear and loss, she soon forced the door open in Anastasia's room and prayed to God that there was no blood.

"A-Anastasia?" She half-choked on a sob as she saw the covers moving. A lump was barely visible but it gave Sarah the excuse to bolt over there and throw the covers back.

Being only slightly awake was Anastasia, her tiny fists rubbing at her eyes. "Hm? What time...is it?" But she never got time to finish her words before Sarah had her in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh thank God, oh thank God."

The younger girl looked confused and soon was struck with worry, her hands now clutching onto the fabric of her sister's nightgown. It was soaked with tears. "D...Did big sissy have a nightmare?"

That was only halfway to the full truth of her fear as she nodded. "I need you...to come with me. O-Outside." Hoisting the girl onto her left hip, she ran. Memories...so many memories flooded into her. Yesterday evening when she came back home, two years ago when they bought Max, when Anastasia was born...it all came flooding back at haste and it left her choking on air. The past only made her tears roll faster as she bolted outside.

The night air felt hot as Sarah's blood pumped through her veins, causing her heart to feel as if it was going to burst. It hurt.

"Anastasia," she whispered as she set her onto the ground, "I want you to stay here. Okay? I need to make a phone call." She never had time to answer as Sarah took off into the house once again to call the police. She could barely even keep the phone steady against her ear as she moved the dial to the directed number. The kitchen floor was cold enough to bite at her tender skin.

Breathing deeply, she finally found relief as she heard a voice on the other end. Her voice was unsteady as she spoke. "P-Please help me. My name is S-Sarah Hall, accompanied by Anastasia Hall and our parent's have been murdered."


	7. A Proposal

Blanket around shivering shoulders, Sarah held her dear sister in her lap, the girl hiccuping from the sobs as she finally realized what had went down. Both were asked numerous questions. Most were about noises and if they saw anything out of place. Anastasia's answers were just, "I was only asleep..." Sarah answered better, explaining nothing had been out of place except for her parent's lifeless forms. Her hands still trembled as she remembered the blank faces of her parents, eyes glazed over.

Sarah softly sighed and kept her sister locked in her frail arms, both of them trembling from sorrow and fear. After a moment or so, Anastasia had begun nibbling on the cookies and milk that a female officer had brought in, insisting that they had better eat a bit to calm their stomachs. Sarah's still felt twisted in horror but she was glad her sister began to eat. She would need it.

"Miss Hall?" Both girl's looked up, noticing the officer right away, as he had been the one to ensure of their safety. It was obvious she trusted the man as she stood up from her position on the couch, ready to answer any questions he had.

"Yes, sir?" Sarah adjusted the blanket around her shoulders absentmindedly, suddenly feeling a chill bite at her skin.

"Someone is here to see you." By the frown on his face, he was awaiting for her answer to see if she would meet this person or not. After a moment of hesitation as to who this person was, she soon gave a slow nod.

"I...can see them," she said as she stood up from her seat. The officer nodded and soon stepped to the side to allow a familiar male to step up, his attire as black as ever and he didn't seem to give a care in the world.

"I would think you would need someone to comfort you besides yourself~, Sarah-chan." The familiar cheshire grin, silver hair and drawl on the words made her body take course as she flung her arms around Undertaker. His smell engulfed her senses and caused her muscles and mind to relax, if only for a moment.

The male stumbled backwards for a single second but he easily caught himself as he soon slowly grinned wider and allowed his arms to wrap around her thin waist and frail back. She was still in her nightgown, making her smaller form stand out more. Her skin was pale, perhaps even tender and her hair was beautifully messy.

With a chuckle, he ran a hand through it to calm her down and he felt her give a shiver. "I heard of your loss and decided to visit you." And Sarah was glad of that as she pulled away and looked up at him. A small smile was on her lips. "It's nice to see you again." Undertaker was about to answer but giggling caught him off guard.

Sarah blinked before she looked behind her, watching her sister who was seemingly holding back giggles, cookie crumbles along the corners of her lips. The elder female raised an eyebrow and slowly shook her head, reluctantly pulling away from Undertaker's familiar robes to kneel in front of her sister. "You have crumbs all over your mouth. And what's so funny?" Even as she wiped at the girls mouth with her thumbs, she relaxed more as Anastasia smiled.

"Nothing. Big sissy looked really happy so...I wanted to smile too." She fidgeted in her spot, looking at her hands nervously. Undertaker gave one of his eerie chuckles, making a few nearby members of Scotland yard stiffen.

"You two resemble each other quite a lot~. I'm surprised even the young red-head has unexplainable beauty." His words made both of their faces flush at the same time, leaving Sarah somewhat open-mouthed. Her heart had picked its pace up for a moment before she closed her mouth, clearing her throat. "Th-Thank you, Undertaker."

Anastasia quickly nodded, her red hair swaying and bouncing around her small shoulders. "Y-Yes, thank you sir!"

Sarah smiled, her heart still fluttering wildly in her chest, like a happy butterfly. Or an excited bird in the middle of spring. Why had she become so transfixed on his words in a finger snap? Perhaps it was how he said his words, having a purr to the edge of them.

Once again, Undertaker gave one of his chuckles, sending a familiar chill down her spine. Sarah was used to it however and once again, her heart raced. "You're quite welcome~."

Picking up the blanket that had fallen off Sarah's shoulders when she had nearly tackled him over, her arched his arms and twitched his wrists to set it around her shoulders with a soft whip of the corners. His black nails graced her neck and curve of her shoulders, giving her goosebumps up and down her arms. "And keep yourselves warm. Tonight is quite cold, if I do say so myself," Undertaker said softly, sitting on the couch now.

"Well then," Sarah began, "we had best stay here for the rest of the night." The elder sister pulled the other girl into her lap, sitting on the nearby, cushioned chair. Sarah nearly sank into it but was able to keep her back straight and posture formal. After all, she _had _to be a lady, especially in front of her younger sibling. Anastasia blinked, nibbling on another cookie with cute and clueless interest.

"I actually have a proposal for the two of you." Undertaker propped his elbow on the arm of the couch, looking quite relaxed as he smiled still.

Sarah blinked slowly, looking curious now. She tilted her head to the side, honey eyes curiously looking him over. Once her eyes glanced over his silver bangs, she forced herself to hide a shudder. "And...what exactly are you proposing to us, Undertaker?"

The male gave a slightly wider grin, obviously showing he was planning something as he soon adjusted his top hat. "Considering your house will probably be under investigation, how about you two come live with me for the time being~?"


	8. Tea and Comfort

The two girls slept surprisingly well for the rest of the night in Undertaker's shop, the events of the midnight hour having taken a lot out of them. It would be no surprise if they slept until noon but that was fine by Undertaker's standards. After all, he needed to sew up the bodies and send them off to Kaernstein hospital before they awoke.

With his hands being as careful as always, he had begun to start on the parent's, examining the wounds with the utmost of care. Simple stab wounds of the famous steak knife were the first things he saw littering the stone cold bodies.

Tapping a black nail to his chin, he counted exactly 24 stab marks on the male and only 17 on the female. Someone was rather hasty with their kills as he noted that the oldest wounds were made for the heart and lungs. They missed the first five times on the female and did only a slightly better job on the cane-maker, having, again, aimed for the heart first thing. But then, how did he kill them without Sarah or Anastasia hearing them, much less the screams of their parents? Multiple murderers?

Shaking his head, silver bangs swaying, Undertaker stretched and for a moment, his thoughts drifted over to the sleeping beauties in the nearby room. ...Sarah Hall. A beautiful maiden, with her young sister, mixed up within a large, tragic plot. A story he himself would love to read or walk into.

"Undertaker?" Almost jumping a bit, the male turned on his heel to see the dark-haired girl poking her head groggily out from around the corner of her room. Her voice was soft so she wouldn't awake the red-headed girl in the back. Smiling his usual cheshire grin, he motioning her over, long nails almost clacking against one another. She strode forward.

Undertaker couldn't help but almost chuckle as the female had decided against changing out of her nightgown. The white fabric made her black hair stand out more, as well as her honey colored eyes.

"I'm sorry...to bother you at such a time." He chuckled softly in response.

"Not a problem at all~. Can't sleep?" She only nodded and sighed, her eyes on the boarded floor. With that, much to her surprise, he scurried off into the nearby kitchen. Sarah poked her head around the corner to see the male making tea for the both of them.

"The usual~?"

She only nodded. "Alrighty then. You can wait beside me, if you wish~. I suspect you need some company," he said with a chuckle at the end. He saw her shoulders relax as she moved closer. The poor female was quite stressed, he noted, which was more or less causing her lack of sleep. Of course, no one could really blame her.

With a flick of his wrist, he held out a familiar biscuit just in front of her face. "...Biscuit~?" She blinked once then with a smile she accepted it, bowing her head in thanks before nibbling on it.

As Undertaker steeped the tea, Sarah slowly seemed to relax, thoughts and mind completely focused on the biscuit...and Undertaker. Even though the male felt no eyes on him, the male knew that she was thinking about him as he was the only other sane mind for her to talk to. But nevertheless, she was good company to keep around. It _did _get lonely here.

"So~," he began softly, starting up a conversation, "what gives you such lack of sleep, dear girl?" Sarah looked up and only sighed. It gave him all the answers he needed. Tenderly, he set a hand on her head and gently ruffled her black curls. "Feel free to tell me anything, Sarah~. I'm here to listen, you know."

Now, she brightly smiled and it made his lack of heart just barely seem to twist. "Thank you. So much, Undertaker." And she suddenly hugged him, making him obviously blink in confusion. Well, _this _was something he hadn't expected to unfold.

Looking down at her through his silver bangs, he gave a small, slightly twisted smile and gently wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the lavender smell she had in her hair. She was warm too. Very warm. It made him relax and close his eyes as she buried her tired face in his black cloak.

"I don't know...how to repay you for all the things you've helped me with," she whispered, her cheeks pink. Another reason why she was burying her face in his chest.

Undertaker pulled away from her to look at her, using a long-nailed finger to lift up her chin. Once their gazes met, he let his lips meet the top of her head in a gentle kiss. "Just stay safe, Sarah. You and Anastasia both. After all, we live in a mad world, you and I~."

The honey-eyed woman blinked slowly, her cheeks flaming red before she nodded. "...I'll do my best. For you."


	9. Abrupt Meeting

The tailor's shop had been a good place to go to. Not only was it a familiar place and she was able to gather new clothing but she didn't have to go back to her old home and see the investigation take place. Home wasn't exactly a place she wanted to visit.

Adjusting the folded fabric over her arm, she glanced down at it as she walked. It was a bad idea as Sarah smacked into someone only two seconds afterward, her mind having been on Anastasia, who was currently in school.

Both landed smack on their butt on the sidewalk.

"S-Sorry! I'm so sorry, I wasn't-" And two gloved fingers were laid on her lips in mid-sentence. She looked up.

"I wasn't looking where I was going either, dear. I hope I didn't leave any scratches on you or your dress." Sarah's cheeks lightly flushed pink before she allowed to be helped up. Before the other had spoken, she had witnessed a feminine face with gorgeous yellow-green eyes and long locks of vibrant red hair. But the "female" had a masculine voice. By God, she wanted to _melt_.

"I-I'm sure t-the fabric is fine," she replied, swallowing in embarrassment. "As well as myself." The male gave a nod of his head as he gave a strangely sharp-toothed grin. However, Sarah hadn't noticed as she softly picked up the silken fabric.

At once, the male looked at it and, without warning, plucked it out of her hands, holding it up off the cement sidewalk by the snug sleeves. "Hm…" Sarah blinked cluelessly as he looked at her and back at the blueberry-colored dress multiple times.

"You should try red sometime~," he finally said, grinning again. _…His teeth…are like a shark's. Or am I just…imagining it?_ Sarah would've thought more if the male hadn't been waiting for a response. Sheepishly, she gave a smile.

"I don't really think it would go with me very well." The red-head made some sort of noise of disagreement before he handed the dress back with care. She took it.

"I doubt that. I'm sure it would bring out that beautiful flush in your cheekbones!" And her cheeks flushed more, causing the man to give a giggle. "Oh and," he said, blinking as though he had almost forgotten something, "forgive my manners. I'm Grell~, one of the rare butlers that most would _die _for~." She couldn't help but pinch her lips together to hold back a grin.

"Well then, I would certainly hire you, Grell-san. I'm Sarah. Sarah Hall." The female inclined her head in greeting, smiling neatly but it was soon wiped off as the red-heads eyes widened dramatically. The next thing she knew, he was pinching her cheeks and hugging her, being careful of the fabric.

"Oh, you poor thing! I thought I recognized you! You're from the papers."

"E-Eh?"

"You're in the recent news ever since your family was…" And he cut off, seeing the glint of pain in her honey eyes.

"…Oh," she whispered now, trying to block out as many memories as she could that tempted to find its way into her head. "…I see." Grell softly placed a hand on her head and lightly ruffled her curls. She looked back up at him to see him lightly smiling with that same toothy grin.

"Chin up! Things will be better," he said with a light tone. Sarah couldn't help but give a small smile at the male's heartwarming enthusiasm and reassurance.

"Thank you. And…yes, it will. After all, time will just have to slowly heal my scars naturally." She nodded once and he ruffled her hair again.

"Good girl." She couldn't help but giggle softly before she got a curious look on her face. "I…beg your pardon but…are you a man or a woman?" Her cheeks lightly flushed. The words sounded completely impolite as they left her mouth. However, she wasn't scolded as the male flipped his hair over his shoulder and gave one of the oddest twirls that no other man could accomplish. Especially in the high heels.

"I tend to be an attractive young woman," he said, putting a gloved finger to his pursed lips, as if kissing the air. "But, otherwise, I am of the masculine party but, I'd rather be referred to as a woman~." That made _much_ more sense than what she had been expecting. And showing that she understood, she softly nodded.

"Well then, Grell -_-chan_, you are a very beautiful woman, in my opinion."

The male clapped his gloved hands together in what seemed to be delight, kicking his left leg up as if in childish glee. She couldn't help but giggle as he spoke enthusiastically. "I'm glad you think that, dear Sarah! You certainly sparked my happiness today~."

And she couldn't help but feel like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Gone was the depression and longing ache for home and family. Thanks to Grell, her spirit and mood had brightened considerably. _I guess it's a good thing to not always stay in Undertaker-kun's shop, as it __**is**__ rather gloomy at times. _

"I heard, in the papers," Grell began again with a light tone, "that you have a little sister. How old is she~?"

It appeared he was asking purely out of curiosity and she answered him. "Nine."

"Oh~, she must be adorable, especially if she looks like you~." And he softly pinched Sarah's red cheeks. She tightly shut her eyes, grinning lightly into his hands. He soon took his hands away to pat her head once.

"You're cute as well, of course and don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise." He put his hands on his hips, looking a bit more serious than before. Sarah only nodded to show that she understood.

"And you'd better do the same thing then, Grell-chan," she replied lightly. And he only nodded a few times in response, giving that same toothy smile of his, which Sarah had gotten used to right away. And without warning, he was smacked upside the head by a black-gloved hand.

Grell gave a high-pitched whine as he rubbed his head. Sarah blinked several times and opened her mouth to ask if he was alright but was cut off by another voice. It was smooth but rather cold.

"Just what are doing at this time of day, Grell Sutcliffe? Are you slacking off…_again?"_

"No~," he whimpered in response, turning around slowly as he clutched the back of his head. "I was talking to a very important person, William…"

At this Sarah quirked an eyebrow and cleared her throat to show the other male that she was there.

He didn't even seem to give a damn as he sighed and adjusted black-rimmed glasses. "Get moving, Sutcliffe."

Slowly, the female poked her head around Grell to get a better look at the newcomer. His hair was slicked back out of his piercing eyes and what he wore wasn't anything too odd. It merely made him look as bland and boring as reading a poorly written love letter. But that didn't mean he wasn't handsome.

With a kicked-puppy face, Grell soon turned on his heel and tightly hugged Sarah, which surprised her. "I'll see you later~." And he was off down the street, avoiding the sharpe-eyed gaze of William.

Said male looked over his shoulder at the female just as he turned around and she looked right back at him. Their gazes met and focused for a long moment before he seemed to scoff and walk off, as if he had just seen ordinary trash. Never, in her life, had she wanted to snatch off one of her shoes and beat the living daylights out of anybody. But this guy just seemed to have this feeling of pride that made her want to kick him into a sewer.

Sighing softly, she decided to head off to the bakery, to not only find something for Anastasia when she got home but to relax her nerves. Today…was going to be a suddenly long day.


	10. Red Words

"Yeah, and she gave us candy!" The nine-year old chirped her words out like a newborn bird, her face full of delight as she nibbled on a chocolate bar. Sarah didn't look surprised as she rolled her eyes and undid the girl's French braid carefully, making sure not to tug too hard on the auburn locks.

"I see. Do you have any studies to finish up?" She looked to the girl's small bag.

Anastasia shook her head with a smile. "Nope! I've gotten everything done."

Sarah slowly nodded, examining the pack once more before she soon stood, ruffling the girl's long hair with slender fingers to make sure nothing was tangled. "And you're done."

And the girl gave a light squeal before she bolted over to her friends, who were exactly her age and also nibbling candy.

Sarah couldn't help but smile as she smoothed out her dress, the one she had worn since the attack. She didn't think much of it now as she threw most of it out of her mind. But the one thing she wanted was to not only find the murderer but make sure her sister was safe.

…_I wonder what elder sister would've done,_ she thought to herself. Adjusting the black, woolen shawl over her shoulders, she kept a close eye on Anastasia. And it wasn't long before she started to look through the girl's bag.

First thing she saw were a few papers of simple math which were clean aside the red 10/10 and such on them. However, there was one worksheet that caught her eye. Down in the near bottom of the bag was a crumpled paper which she pulled out curiously. In large yet somewhat sloppy writing were words that made her blood boil.

_Hey, how come you're not dead yet?! Why don't you just go away and die like how your family did!_

Anastasia had been recently bullied. Crunching the paper in her black gloved hand, Sarah soon stuffed it into her corseted top and soon set Anastasia's bag down again. She was _certainly _going to show this to the school. And even follow Anastasia if need be.

Cheekbones flushed out of rage, she felt her heart beat in her ribcage as she folded her hands in her lap and tried to breathe.

Without warning, a pair of arms were comfortably resting on her slender shoulders, a head near the right of her face. "So Grell-senpai _was_ right. You really _are _pretty."

Blinking a few times, she craned her neck over her shoulder a bit better to see who was there. What she could mainly see were yellow-green eyes which made her mind immediately snap to Grell's face. But instead of red hair, Sarah just only saw butterscotch, or caramel-colored, hair that just lay on top of a pair of ears.

"W-Who are-"

"_I_…" He said, interrupting her as he pulled away and pointed a thumb at himself, "am Ronald Knox, the student of Grell Sutcliffe!" The proud tone in his voice made Sarah quirk an eyebrow.

"And…you know me because of Grell-chan?"

Ronald seemed to choke on air. "Chan!?"

"Of course. Grell-chan is a young woman, isn't she?" Sarah gave a light grin to show that she knew who Grell actually was. The male seemed to sigh, putting a hand to his chest and bending over a bit in relief. His large glasses nearly slipped past the bridge of his nose but when he straightened he fixed them back into place.

"Glad to know you're not blind. But, I guess the fact that you call Grell-senpai a woman is the only reason why he's still fawning over you."

Her cheeks became a soft pink out of embarrassment. "I suppose so but he really doesn't have any reason to." Ronald nodded a few times as he came around from behind the bench, sitting comfortably soon enough.

"I suppose that's true but he _did_ forget to mention you were oh-so beautiful. Sarah, yes?" Her cheeks went dark this time and she paused in her answer as he reached a gloved hand out towards her face.

Immediately, she leaned back and blinked in surprise when he simply brushed her curled bangs away from her eyes. After a moment, both of them looking each other in the eyes, he gave a large yet charming smile.

"Of course you are. You're probably the only other person with eyes that match the most valuable gold or honey. Grell-senpai even said so himself."

Sarah felt her entire face go scarlet. "…I-I-"

"Sarah-onee-chan!" Automatically, she turned her gaze away from Ronald's to see her younger sister looking over at her wide-eyed. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend, onee-chan!"

Sarah let her jaw drop, hearing not only Anastasia and her friends giggle excitedly but even Ronald, who chuckled, mainly at her given expression. In all honesty, she thought there was no way that she would even be considered to be a close friend of Ronald's. Not to mention his lover.

"T-That's absurd, Anastasia!" she replied with shock in her tone. Not to mention embarrassment. She shook her head. "I've just met him." Anastasia couldn't help but giggle again before she shyly waved at Ronald to say hi. In response, being playful, he gave not only a wave but a wink as well, pretending to be flirtatious. Anastasia went as red as her hair which she quickly hid behind before turning back to her friends. It was Sarah's turn to giggle into her hand.

"Nicely done, Ronald-san," she said, looking back over at him. The charming male simply shrugged.

"It's what I do for all of you young ladies. Besides, I like to see rosy cheeks." He gave her a wink this time and her cheeks did go red once more. It didn't help that her heart skipped a beat either. Ronald chuckled and soon gently took her gloved hand and kissed the top of it softly.

Sarah felt automatically light-headed but didn't take her hand away. "…You're a complete womanizer, Ronald," she admitted quietly. He gave another charming grin before he shrugged.

"I tend to be, not just for fun but because I know most ladies don't mind attention." Rolling her eyes, she soon tugged her hand away.

"Even so, I'm not that type of woman." He gave a smirk. "Oh, really now? Why were your cheeks so red earlier then, hm~?" Sarah just waved him off, looking back to her still flushed sister. "Nevermind it, Ronald-san. And besides," she said, taking on an innocent tone which surprised him, "I _would_ date you but I already have my eyes set on someone."

Ronald couldn't help but blinked then give a grin. "Oh? Well, that's too bad. I would've felt really lucky." Sarah just rolled her eyes, smiling all the same.

"Hardly so. And Anastasia and I should be heading home. I…don't want her to stain her dress furthermore if she already has."

With her mind focused on that crumbled paper in her corset, she smiled to Ronald before she stood up and called for the little red-head. "Anastasia, we're leaving!"

"Awh~… Okay."

The disappointment in her tone was clear as she attempted to finish the earlier discussion. Ronald gave a groan as he stood and stretched his arms over his head, a single curl in his hair bouncing as he moved. Sarah couldn't help but find it cute. "

Eh, I guess I should head off too. I don't really want to be late in finishing up some of my job. I have a party to go to later on tonight." How did she know he was one of the party boys? Although, she didn't seem to mind as that fit his energetic yet sly sort of aura. "Well, I'll see you around, Sarah-hime~." And her cheeks flamed scarlet as he walked away, arms behind his head casually. She doubted he was waiting for a response but she gave an audible sigh.

_How embarrassing… _"Sarah-onee-chan!" The dark-haired female blinked then looked to Anastasia; she handed the small bag to her.

"Let's go home, I'm sure Undertaker isn't too busy today. I haven't heard anything so far."

"Okay! Because I wanna share my candy with him!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, unsure of Undertaker would eat anything besides his biscuits but she kept it to herself so she wouldn't bring the mood down. But after dinner, she would consult Anastasia about the paper. And maybe beat the one responsible with one of Undertaker's urns.


	11. Sweet Sedatives

There was nothing better than the thought of catching somebody red-handed. It brought pride and confidence to the accuser as they imagined the culprit standing knock-kneed and stuttering before their own questioner. It was what Sarah was currently hoping for as she attended Anastasia's school. Sarah had consulted Ana's teachers and stayed in the back of the room but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing and it smashed Sarah into confusion.

According to her homeroom teacher, Anastasia wasn't hated by anyone in the slightest. Then who would give such a note to someone who was just about traumatized by death anyway? Sarah sighed softly as she finally threw the paper away in the trash bin outside of the school.

"I don't get it," she murmured softly, running her hands over her face while she sat down. School had yet to be out but she was ready to just simply get up and go to the bakery to try and relax. _There has to be something that will point at least a __finger to someone. _But she interrogated lightly at least five teachers and she got nothing. The only bad kid had been sent home for being sick two days before the paper was found. And it didn't look worn either.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Looking up, she noticed a man standing nearby the rosebushes that guarded the iron fence, wearing casual clothing and looking as regal as her father had once been. The only difference was that he had no cane.

Sarah quickly nodded before smoothing her curled hair out of her face. "Yes, I'm fine, sir. Thank you though." Mustering her most realistic looking smile, she gave him a nod before she noticed that he was staring. It didn't take him long to realize this as he looked away, using a large hand to rub the back of his head.

"Forgive me; I just noticed that your eyes were a beautiful color." Her cheeks reddened automatically. "O-Oh. Well, t-thank you, sir." The brunette gave a warm smile that made Sarah's stomach get butterflies.

"Please," he said after an almost non-existent pause, "call me Thomas."

Watching him for a bit of a long moment, she nodded once before she stood and gracefully curtsied. "Sarah. Sarah Hall. A pleasure to meet you, Thomas." The male gave a faint smile and nodded before Sarah straightened. "Do you work here, Mr. Thomas?"

"No." He shook his head. "I'm just here to pick up my kid." That made total sense to her as she nodded. "Ah, I see. I'm waiting on my own little sister to come out."

Thomas raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side. "How old is she, if I may ask?"

"Nine."

His eyes seemed to shine as a smile was brought to his lips. "Ah, then you _are _the momentarily famous Miss Hall. A tragedy it was for your parents to pass away so quickly." He sighed and shook his head. Sarah couldn't help but feel her stomach and heart twist, her breath hitching in her throat. "I'm sure it will be a horror, being at the funeral."

At this, she realized something. Her parents' bodies were never buried; they were put at the Kaernstein Hospital for research on who murdered them. She realized something else at this point. Why had she not been informed of the date of the funeral? Was Scotland Yard onto something and decided to keep the body for a bit longer?

Thomas noticed her sudden silence and surprised expression and he wandered over to her with a rather quick step. That snapped her out of her reverie but not soon enough as he kneeled in front of her. "Are you alright?"

Swallowing, she let a nervous yet shy smile show. "I-I'm fine. Just thinking, forgive me." Thomas shook his head.

"No, no," he said, "forgive _me_. I am the one brought back some bad memories." The golden-eyed female watched him for a long second before she softly sighed and shook her head, soon smiling a bit more at this point.

"Oh no, don't ever think that. I just…still have things to get used to with my parents gone." Thomas nodded a few times, looking a bit worried before he heard a voice only Sarah would automatically recognize.

"Sarah-onee-sama~!" And a pair of small arms was wrapped around her skirts and legs. Sarah smiled and gently adjusted the small coat around the girl's shoulders.

Thomas gave a warm laugh before he knelt down to her level. "Well, you don't happen to be Anastasia, do you?"

She gave a bright smile as she turned to him and curtsied. "I am," she replied, soon looking up to her sister, ready to ask a question. "Did you say your name, Onee-sama?"

"Of course I did," she said. "Don't expect me to be rude."

"But you _can _be."

Sarah quirked an eyebrow before she rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Of course," she said again but this time under her breath before she looked to Thomas.

"Want me to walk you two home?" Sarah couldn't help but blink. Didn't he have a kid to pick up? Before she could ask, the male held his hand up, callused fingers close together to stop her. "He said he was going home with a friend. He knows that I expect him back at the house before night time."

The dark-haired beauty watched him for a moment before she nodded once to show that she understood but it was slow. "Al…right then. Thank you, Thomas-san," she said, nodding once again to confirm her words. His smile shown on his face again and her stomach twisted again. Anastasia soon curtsied quickly in thanks before lightly bouncing on her feet. "Yes, thank you, sir!" The male simply nodded to show happiness in leading them safely home before he began to turn their back to them, allowing the two to go ahead forward and lead the way. Sarah kept ahold of Anastasia's hand as they headed onward, Sarah keeping her skirts up with one hand as she walked out of the school grounds.

"So, if I may ask, what do you do for a living, Mr. Thomas?"

"Me? Well, I run the nearby candy shop actually on Unison Boulevard," he replied, seeming to nod once in thought.

Anastasia's green eyes lit up as she practically started to bounce out of her shoes. "Do you have any candy with you now?" He chuckled softly before he started to search through his dark green coat, searching for any of the candy that Anastasia wished for. After a bit longer, he was turning over his shoulder and holding out a small red piece of hard candy.

With a small hand, the red-head took it with glee and automatically started to open it from its wrapper. Sarah softly smiled as she saw the small ball of chocolate soon pop into Anastasia's mouth. Her face lit up brighter in satisfaction. "It tastes really good!" His smile was invisible but it rang in his voice as he said, "I'm glad to hear that."

The little girl giggled before she noticed a familiar shop up ahead and ran over to it, removing herself from Sarah's hold to do so. The female stopped and straightened the skirts of her dress out as she watched, a small smile on her lips. Thomas, however, looked completely befuddled beside her. "…Please tell me that you're not living 'here'," he asked, awe and bemusement in his voice. Sarah laughed at his surprise before she turned to him, soon simply shrugging.

"We've been here with the Undertaker. Despite his appearance and job, he is a kind man." Thomas still seemed shocked before he simply shook his head out of awe, his hands sliding into the pockets of his jacket.

"Wow. I see. Oh!" His exclamation made her question immediately in her own mind before a small chocolate was shoved under her nose. Blinking several times, Sarah soon took it in her gloved hand and looked over it. It was a square-like chocolate and as she unwrapped it curiously, it was white. "Hey…"

Thomas's word made Sarah look up from the chocolate. He was moving into a nearby alleyway and she couldn't help but automatically frown. Popping the piece of chocolate into her mouth, she followed as the sugary treat melted on her tongue.

"Thomas?" Softly chewing on the homemade chocolate, she soon swallowed it, feeling the taste linger on her tongue as well as a rather odd…maybe stale after-taste. She blinked cluelessly at the taste and as Thomas stood still. His back was to her as he seemed to look at the ground. Licking at her gums and swallowing the rest of the leftover treat from her mouth, she suddenly caught a sharp smell. Something…something related to some sort of medicine.

Moving her hand up to her mouth, she softly sniffed at her own breath and reeled. She smelt a strange type of sedatives in her mouth and... "Thomas?" she asked again, this small tint of fear gripping at her tone.

Slowly, he turned around and Sarah flinched at the sudden haze hovering around her eyes. _It… The medicine was in the chocolate?! _His soft chuckle was no longer gentle but it was more of a warning, like the warning of a buzzing electric fence. "I'm glad you actually got my little note, dear Sarah," he murmured, a sly grin on his face. "Pity I had to give it to such a small girl at first to make it get to you."

_…No…__He was the one who had given Anastasia that note from before… _Turning sharply on her heel, she attempted to bolt over to Undertaker's shop. It was just over there. A dizzy spell slapped itself across her face and her footing was off enough for her to trip however, she landed right in a fast pair of arms that encircled her waist and shoulders.

"Goodnight, Sarah," he murmured, his lips hovering right over the shell of her ear. Her only response was a soft whimper as she attempted to remove herself from him but her only reward was the darkness closing in on her quicker. And she was out, laying limp in her captor's arms.


	12. Planning Ahead With More Than One Head

Stretching his arms above his head, the red-head gave a yawn as tired tears formed at the corners of his green eyes. Going through death reports were so boring as he didn't even know about 3/4 of the people in the papers, nor did he really care unless they were handsome enough to set his flamboyant heart beating. And besides, the deaths were the usual, mainly being murder.

"Anything new, Grell-senpai?" Hanging around the corner of the room was the younger Shinigami, his eyes gorgeously illuminated in the light of the red and black office of Grell's. The red-head shook his head and sighed, soon taking a bit more of the pile and simply throwing them into the air. They scattered quickly as Grell spoke.

"Absolutely nothing! I'm so bored because none of them are unique~. Or even handsome for that matter." He pouted and folded his arms, staring at the papers with unfocused eyes. Ronald rolled his eyes before he walked in, starting to pick up the papers bit by bit.

"Well, gotta find at least five every week that you wanna do, Grell-senpai, otherwise we're not going to get anywhere when it comes to soul collecting." Grell Sutcliffe knew he was right about that and ran a hand through his hair before adjusting his glasses. A low whine left his lips before he started to help out.

"What about you, Ronald?" Grell asked a few moments later.

The blond looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Your _own_ souls, I mean."

Ronald blinked. "Oh. Well, of course I have. I have places to go and if I want to get to them, I'll want to get my work done." He gave a grin, making Grell groan. It was as if the boy was wanting him to feel guilty about not doing his proper work.

"Fine, fine," he muttered throwing his shark-like teeth, now picking up the last paper. For a long moment, he simply squatted there on the red carpet, his green eyes clouded over in thought as he stared at the name and picture of the person that had yet to be dead.

Ronald quirked an eyebrow at him and soon attempted to look at the paper as well. "What's wrong?" And he found his answer as he saw a familiar face of a beautiful young woman, one he had flirted just a day or two ago.

And Grell flipped out.

"WHY IS SARAH ON THE DEATH LIST!?" Before Ronald could even make a suggestion, Grell was bolting out of his office, dying to get to get to William and ask if this was some sort of sick joke he planned.

Ronald moved fast and tackled the male over by his legs, forcing the feminine Shinigami to hit the floor.

"Ronald! What's the big idea!?" "

Will you calm down for a moment?" Ronald hissed. "Check where she lives! Let's see if she home first." Grell's panicked state of mind slowly calmed down but he hurried and looked over the paper.

_Name…age…date of birth and eye color…lives at… ! _

"UNDERTAKER'S PLACE!?" By God, he sounded like he was ready to just simply keel over and die on the spot but Ronald automatically crept over his senpai's shoulder to make sure he hadn't read it wrong.

"…I'll be damn."

"And what exactly are you two doing? Slacking off again?" Both of them looked up from the paper to a certain Shinigami standing in the door way, his hair, as usual, slicked back and his gloved fingers adjusting his sharp glasses. His death scythe, as usual, was in his hand, ready to probably stab someone's eye out.

Grell leaped to his feet, sending Ronald tumbling off his back. "Of course not! We just…found our particular people," Grell responded, folding his arms and frowning. "I'm not slacking."

Ronald moved to his feet and saluted before giving a small peace sign. "Yeah!" They both sweatdropped, realizing how _lame _Ronald just sounded.

William T. Spears set a hand on his hip in what seemed to be irritation but he soon sighed and began to turn around. "You had better get that done while you still can. There's plenty more of work for you two when you will get back." And he left, his chin high while his free hand folded itself behind his back rather pridefully.

Staying as stiff as boards, they just about fell over when the door finally shut. They heaved long, low sighs of relief before they looked to one another, Ronald speaking first. "Get your people and let's go. I want to see if Sarah-chan is alright."

Grell nodded furiously, randomly grabbed at a view papers and hurriedly wrote their names down on his list. They were out as soon as he wrote the last letter of Thomas Mandell's name.

The shop was dark as dusk began to blanket the sky. And Sarah hadn't come inside yet nor was she outside. Undertaker couldn't help but worry. Her sister was currently, honestly, thinking the same thing over. It was clear on her doll-like face as she continued to do her homework. From time to time, the male had helped the little girl out, pointing at various equations and the right mathematical and answer, showing her how that was. She learned with an interesting shine in her eyes, as if she wanted to know everything that there was to learn. Undertaker found it completely interesting.

Sighing softly, he glanced out the nearest window as he sat on a coffin, his eyes hidden yet distant as he tapped his black nails faintly upon his pale cheekbone. Something was wrong; he could feel it in his gut.

"Undertaker-sama…" He looked down at the green-eyed girl, who was looking worried and ready to cry into his black robes. She knew it too. Turning away from the cracked window, he softly set a hand on her red hair.

"Hm?" The girl sniffed lightly and rubbed at her eyes. "Where…is Sarah-onee-chan? She…said she was…coming in."

Now Undertaker let his teeth momentarily dig into the inside of his right cheek, the very mild pain something to keep him from suddenly not responding to Anastasia. "Well, I don't know. Shall we look for her? Will that make you feel better?" She nodded and sniffled again before running to get her coat and shoes.

The silver-haired male watched her, noticing that he was suddenly matching the movements and attitude of the young girl to her elder sister. They didn't have the same hair color but the same volume and bouncy curls, petite hands and glowing smiles. Their eyes were so different in brilliance than anyone else's, shining like stars under a clear London sky. He blinked several times when he noticed his heart momentarily flutter. The male sighed and shook his head.

Undertaker slowly stood to his feet and was about to put his hat-top back on before the door slammed open. The surprise showed on what was visible on his face and it wasn't long before he had a flaming red-head right in his face. A grin spread over his lips as he held his hands up in defense of the shouting Shinigami.

"Undertaker!" The next thing the silver-haired male knew was that he was being shaken furiously by the fronts of his robes. "I know you did something! I know you did!"

"G-Grell-senpai, don't be so rash!" _Ronald Knox is here as well? Then something must've gone wrong._ He thought this to himself as he let his head simply snap back and forth and once Grell was done, he hung limply and gave one of his cheshire smiles. A low laugh echoed from his thin lips.

"Ehehehe~, I haven't done anything. Just what are you looking for, hm~?"

"Sarah! Where is Sarah!?" Grell dropped him and the man landed in a rather uncomfortable position. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who worried for the dark-haired maiden.

"I don't even know myself," he murmured as he removed himself off the floor, silver hair pooling around him as he sat upright.

With her coat on and her small shoes on, Anastasia was over to Undertaker and softly grabbing ahold of one of his long sleeves. "A-Are you okay?" Undertaker simply gave her head a soft pat before he stood up and pressed his fingertips together, just in front of his chin.

"Well, it seems that we may have a problem, eh?" Grell frowned darkly and folded his arms, Ronald by his side just in case he tried to kill Undertaker. Again. "And what do you mean by that?"

The Undertaker gave a shrill but quiet laugh before he spoke. "I would ask for a joke right about now…but I'm afraid I'm not up to losing Sarah by wasting time." His tone lowered quite dramatically, showing his own worry and seriousness. He pretended not to notice Grell's momentary expression of surprise before he spoke again.

"It is likely she was taken by her escort who dared to lead her back here…and…" He trailed off and slowly looked down to Anastasia, who quickly looked down at the floorboards and simply shuffled her feet.

Grell sighed and was the first to take action, trying to calm himself as he kneeled in front of the little red-head. "Anastasia…?"

She pursed her lips a bit before she looked up, emerald eyes glowing innocently. Grell continued as the other two watched. "Do you know…the name or what the person looked like that escorted you home?"

Anastasia slowly nodded but after a short second, it increased in speed confidently. "Y-Yeah. He said his name was Thomas."

Ronald sighed and through his gloved hands dramatically into the air. "There's a ton of Thomas's! Finding the right one could take all day and night!"

"Shh!" Grell looked ready to throw his deathscythe at Ronald, who then shut up with a sigh. The girlish Shinigami turned back to the child, who was nervously looking back and forth between the two.

"Anything else that you noticed about him?" She pursed her lips once again, making her face resemble a thinking ducks which was cute enough to the point Undertaker almost chuckled.

"No…wait, yeah!" She suddenly brightened up and everyone looked ready to practically jump out of their shoes. "He said he owned a candyshop! He even gave me some candy!" Anastasia lightly bounced a bit off the ground and the three looked to one another.

Grell seemed to think then paced around suddenly, a lightbulb attempting to burn above his head. At least that was what it looked like to Undertaker.

Ronald blinked. "Isn't there someone on the list that has that name?" Grell was soon moving a hand into his coat pocket and began looking through it and was soon pulling out a rather long list, many names scratched off. Anastasia looked curiously at it. Undertaker soon moved away to remove his tophat from the nearby coffin and set it upon his head.

They were all mentally agreeing to one thing. They were heading out the minute they found the name.

"HERE!"

Everyone jumped and was over by Grell's shoulders in an instant, trying to see the name. Thomas Mandell was inked in a crimson color that the men happened to know that gave the name another title.

"…WE'RE GOING AFTER A D-!?" Grell slapped a hand over Ronald's open mouth.

"I hope now is a good time for me to interrupt your conversation, Undertaker." They all looked to the door to see a certain young Earl and his black-dressed butler. "Now…let's hope we're after the same person," Ciel said, his voice low and eyes as sharp as ever as they all looked at one another. "I don't really want to waste my time simply standing here and chatting."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my fellow readers~. I'm proud to say that this is my longest story I've ever thought out. Thank you all for your reviews and comments! Means a lot to me. :D However, I've been having some difficult times as my computer is ready to kick the bucket so I may not be uploading for quite some time. I don't know.<strong>

**However, we will see. Thank you for the support and hope you enjoyed this chapter~ ^w^**


	13. Truthful Excuses

Undertaker could not have moved any faster if he wanted to if he wanted the spot to be correct and Sarah to be safe. The plan was set and if nothing turned out right, he would take her back by force if he had to. With Grell having decided to keep little Anastasia safe, as he didn't have his…favorite weapon at hand for this moment, it left the others to do the searching.

The silver-haired male let his hidden eyes close. _Why is it that I feel so strongly attracted to that girl? _he asked himself. _You are completely different from her._

…_And yet…the heart tends to say other words. _Slowly, he moved his hand and placed it on his hidden heart, the organ beating beneath his chest at a steady, rhythmic pace. Undertaker blinked curiously at his own feelings, thinking over them for a little bit longer before he understood, keeping his running pace with the others.

_I think my heart has gone to someone else's hands… _A wry smile touched his lips as he set his long-nailed fingers on the brim of his tophat, the plan going through his head.

_T__he young boy had made himself quite quaint on a black-lidded coffin, having refused any snacks that the Undertaker suggested. His butler stood off to the side, his arms folded and a gloved hand on his chin in thought at the gathered information. Grell had completely spaced out at this point, watching the black-coated butler dreamily._

"_So, the male runs a candy shop. It doesn't happen to be far from here if we've chosen the right one. After all, she could also be at a factory." Sebastian counted off anything that seemed right for where a demon could hide themselves or a human._

_The Earl spoke up at this point, his blue eye scanning the Shinigami rather wisely. "The candy shop is less noticeable aside from a working factory. We should try the shop before we do anything else. How many are there?"_

"_Three, my Lord." Ciel looked around again after a nod but that single eye of ocean blue paused and widened._

_Anastasia noticed his gaze and ducked further behind Undertaker's robes, small cheekbones painted pink as her small hand waved. "And who might that be, Undertaker?" Sebastian asked, his tone hinted with curiosity as he tilted his handsome head to the side._

"_This," he began, setting a gentle hand on the girl's back, "is Anastasia Hall, the little sister of Miss Sarah Hall." Ciel softly blinked before he examined her hair and her emerald eyes. For an odd reason, he thought about his mother. The others seemed to notice._

_Ciel caught himself and cleared his throat. "Someone will have to stay with her just in case the killer comes back." It was a hard decision to make but the only reason one stayed was because Grell was left with scissors as a Death Scythe._

Undertaker softly sighed as he continued to keep up with Ronald. He could only imagine how Anastasia felt and there was no doubt in his mind that both sisters were wishing for a pair of arms as safe as home.

* * *

><p>The hiss of running water was what brought Sarah back to her senses despite her aching head.<p>

Slowly, she started to move her fingers and toes, making sure nothing was detached or numb. Counting off in her head each finger and toe, she soon let out a quiet sigh before she opened her eyes.

As she let her tongue lick around her dry mouth, she became curious at the taste before she caught sight of a nearby male. Everything slowly came back before Sarah gave a violent shiver, looking around. It was a small shop she realized she was in. The candy that lined the shelves make him feel very uneasy as she attempted to move, confused as to why she was pretty much in the middle of the room.

"Awake?" The hair on the back of Sarah's neck stood straight up as she jumped, unable to help herself as she looked to the male. Thomas looked the same as before, regal and with grand posture but there was an oddly crooked smile on his face. A look of fear must've passed over her face as he chuckled.

"Come now, don't look so fearful, even though it makes you look like a little cornered rabbit." Sarah swallowed nervously before she spoke, finding that she couldn't move her legs all that well. Was it from fear or from the candy she took?

"Why am I here?" Thomas turned off the water from the sink, grabbing a small towel to wipe his hands.

"Ah, very good question, my dear. You just happen to be in my workshop. And it's strange how you resemble Elena so well." The last part was softer than before but the mention of her older sister's name made her frown.

"What do you know of my sister?"

"Oh, not much, really, except that she once had been in the same predicament you're in now. Well, not exactly but close enough." Sarah, automatically, felt her blood just boil, her overprotective sisterly side coming in.

"And what did you 'do' to my sister?" Thomas simply shrugged before he slowly walked over, fishing for something in the pocket of his coat.

Immediately, Sarah moved back as fast as she could, her legs useless and only her arms capable of supporting her light weight. He was upon her before she could even get a couple of feet, his shoe slamming into her throat with an unnatural force. Her shriek of pain was strangled and very weak as her hands flew to his foot. Trying to yank off was futile but she had to at least try.

"How weak you are. Just as the rest of your family." The tip of a knife suddenly grazed her right cheekbone, the cut stinging immediately and causing her to flinch. It was hard to breathe and she knew he was enjoying this. "It's funny. You have no idea what you are. Nor will you ever find out. Because no one's going to find you. Not even your precious Undertaker that was so willing to take you in after I did away with your parents." He was kneeling now to where his face was close to hers.

Sarah was struggling for air, her vision gradually becoming spotted as the knife suddenly glided up her side, nearly cutting through the dress. She flinched and suddenly gasped as he removed his foot from her throat. A hand of her own shot up to her mouth to cover her coughing fit.

Thomas gave a cruel grin before his heel slammed into her side, making her yell in pain. "This is the end of the line for you, Sarah Hall." Honey golden eyes widened as she felt his hands find their way to cup her face and make her look at his eyes. Said eyes were no longer kind and beautifully deep but sharp and a vibrant crimson. She could smell chocolate hinted on his breath as he spoke, his lips forming into a cruel smile. "Your soul is mine. And your little sister is next."

He did not expect her nails to suddenly rake over his neck, cutting open the artery.

"Get away from me! And how dare you talk about hurting my little sister, you monster!" Her voice was strangled, no thanks to the large bruise that formed along her throat. Sarah didn't dare flinch as his gaze lifted from the floor, the scratch marks not all that deep but she had hit the perfect spot that Undertaker had cut along so many times.

Just what was Thomas? Even his blood beneath her nails was darker than what she was used to seeing. "You little bitch," he hissed, his dark tone sending complete chills up her spine. "I'll slaughter you to the point they won't even recognize you!" He lunged, his knife in hand.

She immediately ducked down and covered her head with her arms out of terror, a shriek exploding from her lips. A metallic clang resonated through the shop. Despite the fact that this wasn't the noise of a knife meeting flesh, Sarah didn't look up.

_Why hasn't the pain come? A-Am I dead? _Shivering, she soon let her eyes open and peer through her arms. A strangled gasp left her lips as a black butler stood face-to-face with Thomas, silver utensils keeping the knife from going anywhere else. Their competing strengths made their arms tremble from the effort.

"Tch, you…" Thomas gave a growl and the butler simply gave him a clean smile.

"Pardon the intrusion but it appears you actually had the intention of harming this young girl."

"And someone such as _you _can't see why!? You very damn well know she can kill us both, it is in her _blood_." Sarah looked confused and just about jumped out of her skin and snapped her head over her shoulder as someone placed an arm around her shoulders. She had no time to really look before she was suddenly picked up bridal-style.

The one who held her abruptly stood and stepped back, whispering in her ear, "Hush. You're alright." It was a voice of familiar silk that drifted over her and she immediately clung to the male's dark robes. The old smell of blood and dust was strangely comforting to her.

"U-Undertaker…"

"Shh. Perhaps, you should watch the show." His hushed voice made her cheeks flame red before she obeyed, looking to the black butler and Thomas.

"Why don't you remove yourself of this area? Thriving on hate is something rather disgraceful for those like us." Sebastian spoke calmly but Thomas didn't seem to take the words as helpful.

"Yet you know as well as I do about what she can do! Do you want your head on a platter when she knows what sort of family she comes from!?" The _shing_ of sparking metal echoed in her ears before they fought.

Sarah couldn't believe her eyes. They fought with grace and overpowering speed, coat and tailcoat flowing behind them like the wings over prowling ravens. Their eyes, as red as pools of blood, were narrowed, mentally battling one another with simple strokes of their weapons. It was magnificent but absolutely terrifying.

"Hmph, and that on your neck means you were rather careless despite the fact her family were hunters." Thomas gave a vicious snarl, his lips pulling back to do so as his knife nearly sliced his torso open.

"She doesn't have her weapon."

"What're they talking about?" Ronald whispered this to Undertaker from the corner of his mouth, having suddenly popped up. Undertaker slyly grinned and gave a form of a giggle.

"Sarah just so happens to come from family of demon hunter's~." Sarah's eyes widened. Was that why she had been kidnapped and nearly killed? _Your soul is mine_. Thomas's words beat at her skull before her hands flew to her mouth. Thomas was a demon, as well as the new butler that just came in. Not only that but her entire family…_hunted them?_ Such creatures full of danger and exotic seduction were beings her father and mother possibly killed? And Elena…?

Questions upon questions ran through her head to the point Undertaker had to coax her back into reality.

"She's mine! You can't-" His cry was cut off and Sebastian took up a quick step and cleanly sliced his neck open to where his head grotesquely rolled off. Undertaker made Sarah look away a second before it happened and the female felt sick as she heard his head roll.

To break the silence, Ciel slowly walked in, the ding of the bell making everyone else look up. "…Our deed is done. She is safe and our troublemaker is dead. The Queen will rest tonight with peaceful dreams." _But what am I…? _Sarah thought, soon simply finding comfort in Undertaker's robes as all of her frustration, fear and confusion became strangled sobs.


	14. Author Note (EVERYONE RUUUNNN!)

Oh. My. God. People. QwQ I am back, the next chapter will be tomorrow, (I promise) and I...dear God, I feel so bad for leaving you all hanging. School's out and I'm ready to roll. ;D And sorry for this crappy note.


	15. Secret Feelings

Sleep was inevitable.

A week had passed since the incident that revealed her true job in the world and it left her torn in shock. Sarah had woken up to different things during the past week; nightmares, her little sister and even Undertaker. The female currently bathed, her hair curling down her back and smelling lightly of lavender and vanilla. The scent and heat of the room made her relax and think.

Ciel Phantomhive was only a young boy and yet, he had a demonic butler with him. Ronald and Grell were Shinigami, which was something she would've never have guessed had it not been for them admitting it after Sarah's meltdown. It was something she would never let down as it had embarrassed her to no end.

She sighed and sank lower into the warm water until it was past her lips. Ever since then, Undertaker was kind enough to try and keep her calm and make sure everything was in order for her still human mind. Her recent headaches have been searing.

A noise caught her ears. Blinking, she looked over to the door to see a small plate sliding in and almost hitting the side of the tub.

A bone biscuit sat on the plate, a note tied to it reading, _When you are done, can you please meet me in the living room? Ana is still asleep and so I decided now was a good time to talk privately~. Signed, Undertaker._ The thought of simply talking to the silver-haired male made her smile before she slowly stood and took her time in getting ready, nibbling on the biscuit as she did so.

Searching through her closet, she soon gently removed a gown of red from the hanger. It was beautiful, adorned in lace around the collarbone to make the color of the neck stand out, the shoulders ending with an elegant puff of satin before the gown itself flowed like a trail of blood to the floor boards. A note sat upon the breast, elegant calligraphy marked in red. _Thought you wouldn't have minded a present! I saw it while window shopping and I thought it would have looked gorgeous on you! Hopefully, I'll see you in it one day! ~Grell _She glanced to the smaller writing at the bottom of the paper. _PS: There should be another for your little sister. She's so cute~!_

Sarah gave a faint smile before she decided to go ahead and adorn it, leaving her hands bare for the time being as she saw no need to put gloves on just yet. With her curled hair thrown back behind her shoulders and her golden eyes hand-in-hand with a bit of make-up, she headed out into the living room to greet Undertaker. Perhaps, this would get some things off of her mind.

Poking her head out into the living room, she could hear him before she even saw him. He sat with his back to her, his silver hair in an elegant wave down his back as moonlight poured into the windows. His hat was off and to the side, allowing the edges of his face to be seen. Fingers, accompanied by the long black nails were pale and slender, gently handling the stitches to a new body that he had received some time when Sarah had been in a stunned state.

Sarah watched from where she was, leaning against an upright coffin gently. _Ah, _she thought, _I think I'm a bit lovestruck. The kiss to my forehead from before didn't really help either. _At the remembrance of his lips on his forehead, her cheeks darkened considerably.

Thinking to herself, she glanced out of the window, golden eyes scanning the darkened streets. It was a bit damp from drizzling rain and she was glad that the shop was warm from the recent baking of bone biscuits. With a soft sigh leaving her lips, she looked back to Undertaker and their eyes just barely met. Her heart stopped out of surprise and the fact that only his silver bangs disconnected their gazes.

"I'm glad you're awake and calm, Sarah-chan~."

The female softly nibbled her lower lip before she fiddled with her hands. "Y-Yeah. It's…a good change from all of the stress lately." The male gave a smile before he motioned her over, fingers moving slyly inward towards his palm. It was like a spider beckoning for a moth to join its web.

Naturally, she walked over to stand beside him but soon kneeled once he tugged her down by her arm, his grip comforting yet…a bit cold. "Come. Let me comfort you." And she was suddenly in his lap, his chin resting on the top of her head and his long arms wrapped around her protectively. Sarah's cheeks grew hot before she looked up at him lightly and in return, he looked down at her.

The softest brush of their lips occurred making both of them pause for the longest moment. Sarah's heart raced as her eyes naturally attempted to find his eyes, those eyes she had never seen before because of his silver veil. The female reached up a pale hand, hoping to brush the bangs away to reveal his upper face. His own hand stopped hers, gently wrapping it around her own affectionately.

"No, not yet," he murmured, his lips brushing over hers with every word, making chills of desire run down her spine. She wanted to close the space badly but she held herself back. His hand crawled down to the small of her back, pressing them even closer as his lips soon moved to her jawline and neck. She shuddered and tilted her neck to the side to allow his lips to trail over her skin slowly, as if savoring the bath she recently took.

A low hum soon echoed in his throat. "You smell nice, my dear. And your skin happens to be soft. I don't think I would dare bruise it." Her heart rate sped up as her cheeks became dyed pink. They became red as his lips met her pulse, feeling her heartbeat throb against his mouth. He chuckled softly and finally let go of her hand to settle his own on her heart.

"Ah, your heart is racing. I wonder if it's because of me." A nail tapped itself upon the base of her neck and she shuddered lightly, unable to help herself.

"I-I…Eep!" A soft squeak left her lips as he nipped at her pulse. The high-pitched sound made Undertaker smirk lightly against her skin before he pulled away with a chuckle.

"Oops~." The female pouted lightly, unable to help herself as his cheshire grin grew. "I couldn't help myself~. It's not every day that I get to bite at someone's neck. Especially one so pale and…vulnerable." A nail softly raked up her neck up to the tip of her chin, forcing her to look up at him and reveal her neck. "Ah, yes~. I see the blood that runs up into your skull, coursing its way precariously until-" And he made a quick, small cutting motion with his hand that made her shiver. But, however, this made her obtain a thought as she soon attempted to find his gaze.

"U…Undertaker?" He looked at her own face now, his head softly tilting to one side. "Hm?"

She hesitated for a moment but soon spoke, choosing her words carefully. "Did… I know this is…a bit off topic but, are my parents buried yet?" This was a question that seemed to catch him off guard but he answered by nodding his head and soon tapping her nose with the end of a fingernail.

"Of course. I didn't wish to bring you as I didn't want to see you cry." Her cheeks flushed lightly before she glanced to the side, nodding. "Oh, also, I have a request." Sarah looked up, honey-colored eyes curious as she watched a hand creep into a pocket of his robes. Two slips of paper were brought out in front of her face, brushing over her lips and up to her hairline. The female blinked and tilted her head this way and that to read what was on them.

A gasp soon left her lips as she looked back up to Undertaker, who wore that same cheshire grin. "So~, do you happen to accept a little bit of a…luxury boat ride to America? Anastasia is welcome as well."

Her arms were quick to wrap around Undertaker's torso, hugging him firmly. The male chuckled and lightly returned the huge, smiling. "I assume this is a yes?"

"Of course! I'll join you and maybe, I'll be able to think over everything properly!" The glee on her face now, after so much thought on the latest event, was something that made his heart twist. He just hoped that those words would never be her last.


	16. Goodbye

**I know, I know. You all want to bite my head off but I'll say one thing. Motivation. I'm just now getting it all back. I've edited this a bit from the original manga because I was an idiot and didn't look back until I was almost done. ...Being a lazy butt, I didn't fix it. =3=; However...have fun readin'. :'3**

* * *

><p>The Campania was the first ship she had truly ever set her eyes on. And the first she would step aboard on. <em>To New York, <em>she thought, her golden gaze locked upwards on the Campania. Anastasia jumped around lightly, giggling and looking like she just saw the biggest stock of candy for free. Which reminded her…

"Anastasia?"

"Hm~?" Large, green eyes locked on Sarah, filled with glee and eagerness. It was so nice to see it compared to what had happened only a week or so before. The young woman smiled and tapped a finger on her nose, causing her to giggle.

"Don't go running off, okay? Stay right by my skirts unless I tell you otherwise." The red-head gave a nod before the two, or three, as Undertaker was already aboard, headed up the ramp. A sea breeze caught onto Sarah's black curls, allowing them to drift along her shoulder blades playfully. She softly giggled and attempted to keep them down with a gloved hand.

Once on, Anastasia quickly bounced over to Undertaker, hugging a leg despite the robes he wore as she giggled. The silver-haired maniac chuckled softly and set a pale hand on her head, ruffling her red hair. They were on early which was better for Sarah to explore the area, however, Undertaker was soon tugging her along as if he already knew where he was going. She didn't argue and simply began looking around, taking everything in with Anastasia by her skirts.

How lively! The sunlight glinted through the grey clouds up above and flickered along the wine bottles that were being passed along the deck and within the dining hall. People wore clothing that suited their taste and their moods. Women wore long gowns and tight corsets but looked perfectly sane in that work of it all. Their blushing cheeks went well with their sweet smiles as their curled updo's exposed their necks. Inwardly, Sarah wondered if she was pretty at all.

"Sarah-chan?" The female jumped and looked to Undertaker, who had noticed her stupor.

"O-Oh! Sorry, Undertaker-san." He didn't seem to respond but tipped his head to the side as they began to move again.

"You were staring at the women here. What were you thinking about~?" Her cheeks darkened to a deep pink, giving Undertaker all of the answers he needed. An arm wrapped around her slender shoulders, pulling her close as Anastasia skipped along.

"Ah~, no need to worry." She nodded softly and couldn't help but settle her head on his shoulder, despite the fact that he had let her go. Anastasia let out a giggle by their feet.

"Is my big sissy in love~?" Sarah simply pushed the younger girls' shoulder lightly, causing her to squeal then laugh. As they descended, Sarah watched the jolly crew walk, their uniforms making them look hard-working. The entire area was very comforting with the colors and décor, making the two women rather pleased to be on board. The last horn soon sounded, making Anastasia jump a bit. Undertaker glanced up, silver hair swaying along with his robes.

"Ohoho~. Looks like the ship is about to move." The young girl began to bounce by Sarah's feet, her green eyes wide with joy and wonder.

"Oh, oh! Big sister, can I go back on deck? To wave at people like they do in books!" Sarah looked ready to say otherwise, a small frown on her face as she remembered her own warning. But she gave in with a small sigh.

"Fine. Let us go to the deck."

"Yay!" With a bounce, the young girl was setting off for the decks, causing Sarah to pick up her skirts and hurry after her. But she slowed to look over her shoulder, a familiar figure lingering behind. "Undertaker?"

The silver-haired male waved her off, his hand covered by his long sleeve. "I'm fine, my dear. But if you wish to meet up with me again, I'll be below the decks~. Now go on. Follow her." With his hands moving gently in a 'shoo'ing motion, he and Sarah shared a smile before the woman was quickly moving after her little sister.

The male let out a low sigh and then a giggle which he muffled by his sleeve. "And now I wonder what you'll do from here, Sarah-chan~." As he turned, the male had no idea that the reason his heart was squeezing was because of her safety. Or lack thereof.

By this time, the young one and her guardian were now looking over the railing of the moving ship, the sea water spraying up on the side. Honey eyes both calm yet bright with energy scanned the crowd of people, eyeing the fine jackets and sterling silver buttons and canes. Rings and jewels glittered against the reflection of the water that churned beneath both deck and ship.

Anastasia giggled as she could barely see over the iron railing as her tiny hands waved frantically, snug within her white mittens. As the ship finally began to move forward at a reasonable pace, those all lined up by the railing to wave to their loved ones slowly parted, allowing the fine food and music to take them away. But now Anastasia was trying to see over the edge, her lips softly pursed as she jumped, heels softly clicking on the polished wood. Sarah looked to her and giggled before she was scooping her up into her arms, allowing her to look over the crowd and into the salty sea water. The other watched the churning water, her mouth open in a small 'o' to prove her interest.

"Wow~. Nii-sama, how far down is that?" Sarah tipped her head to the side. "Well, I don't know. But I doubt you'd want to try."

"Oh! But I do! Because I've never really fallen at such a height before." This made Sarah uneasy as she soon set the young one down back on the sturdy wood.

"But that water is freezing. To the point it'll make your fingers, toes and ears fall off!" Her gloved fingers now pinched the girl's ears and pulled on them, causing a quick giggle fit to come from Anastasia.

"Neh~! No, don't pull my ears!" And now she squealed, Sarah's fingers tickling her sides and neck, causing her to wriggle about as she tried to protect her skin. Like a bullet, soon enough, she slipped out of her sister's grip and bolted down the stairs where they had originally come from.

Sarah sighed but picked up her red skirts and ran after her. Such a bold color was something she wasn't used to, and by the looks she was getting, they weren't either. She wasn't sure if she would always stick with Grell's fashion plan but, it was a nice change, said the one she had grown to adore.

Soon enough, she was scooping her playful sister into her arms, kissing her cheeks and snuggling her lightly. Anastasia giggled and cuddled into her sister's arms, seeming very content.

"Now, come along. Let's look along the ship and see if we can insert everything into our memory. In the meantime, I'm sure we can run into Undertaker again at some point." But oh, how wrong she was. The two, however, soon became uncaring and simply danced with one another, looking out over the ocean before night and trying different plates of the gourmet that happened to be provided. Sarah wondered how such food on a ship could be so rich and rather filling but, she didn't truly question the logic of this for the time being. For now, she only listened to the music, wanting nothing more than to just forget.

But once the music faded for the second to last song, she decided to move into the cool air, the body heat of others and herself having gotten to her, as well as Anastasia. She was making odd sounds, her tongue hanging out to show that she was also unhappy with the heat levels. Sarah softly pulled on her tongue as she reached the railing.

The young one squealed and pulled her tongue back into her mouth, pouting. Sarah laughed and soon set her into her arms, allowing the both of them to look over and into the water. As the cold licked at the sweat along every inch of Sarah's skin, she shivered, suddenly remembering when Thomas, her kidnapper, had taken her captive back in his own candy store.

The sweet smells haunted her and honestly made her feel sick whenever she remembered that horrible time. Anastasia looked up to her, bright green eyes wide out of curiosity and interest.

"Sissy, you're shivering a lot. Are you cold?" And she threw her small arms around her sister's shoulders, which softly trembled from the cold and fear.

"I'm alright, sweety," she reassured. "Besides, I'll warm up again once we get back inside. I can withstand this if it gets all of the sweat off of me." Which was true. "But, for now, let's go see Undertaker. Or, well, try to find him."

"He's under ducky, right?" Sarah smiled, unable to help herself. "Decky?"

"No, ducky! W-Why is it so funny?"

"It's deck, Ana."

"Nuh-uh! I heard someone call it ducky!"

"Well, obviously they had some form of speech impediment to call it ducky as it is _deck._"

"…I don't believe you!" Despite their little argument, both were smiling as the prodded at each other with their own beliefs, one obviously being the more knowing than the other. Below deck was not as hot as the stage with the dancers, the music fading into the carpeted floor and wooden walls as they descended. Anastasia stayed on Sarah's hip, comfortable as she soon rested her cheek on her bare shoulder. Sarah didn't seem to mind and kept her close to kiss the top of her head.

Halfway down another flight of steps, the whole ship suddenly rocked and swayed, making Sarah fall to the side but instinctively keep Anastasia close to her chest as her elbow slammed into the flooring. Pain snaked up through her whole arm and it took quite a bit of her own willpower to not cry out in pain.

Instead, she took in heavy sips of air as she didn't dare move. There was no doubt that others were beginning to throw a fit, wondering if the ship had hit anything. "W-What's going on?" The red-head was looking around furiously and Sarah was forced to stand. It hurt. A lot.

"The ship…something happened with it. I don't know but…" Sarah shook her head and soon quickened her pace, unsure of what was going on. Squaring her shoulders, she moved to a steady pace as she kept Anastasia on her hip, her honeyed orbs looking over everything.

People who lingered down here were confused and she pinched her lips together. She wondered if her face mirrored their own. After all, surely, this was one of the safest ships to be on. "Undertaker-san~!" Anastasia called, her high-pitched voice being able to be heard over the sudden groan and rocking of the ship.

This place was big, so it was going to be hard to actually locate the male. And, currently, everytime Sarah thought of the man, her heart fluttered in her breast and she found it harder to breathe. The corset didn't help…

Another flight of steps the female bounced down. It wasn't a surprise if she _did _find him—A sudden chill ran down her spine as she looked down the hall she was in. Lumbering towards them and at a pace she felt was too fast, were people, wearing gowns and suits for mourning and their eyes blindfolded. Their mouths were open, stitched at the corners as their hands felt in front of them, searching for something.

Anastasia gave a low, frightened wail, causing Sarah to panic and run her hand through the girl's red hair, hushing her softly. "S-Stay calm, A-Ana. Don't make a noise." It took a lot of effort for the young one to do so as she buried her face in Sarah's warm shoulder.

The woman felt like a red flag, despite the blindfolds over the eyes of the stumbling people. Her red dress suddenly felt like it had been the wrong thing to wear. Swallowing hard, her mouth as dry as cotton, she turned on her heel and ran, slipping off her shoes in the process. She could slide around in her tights if the time came for it , and in case she grew tired of keeping Anastasia on her hip the whole time.

Sarah was cautious, her heart pounding and eyes as observant as they could be it seemed for her. "S-Sissy, who are they?" Sarah shook her head. "I don't know, sweetheart. Just don't think— Don't look!" And she forced her hand on the back of her sister's head, forcing her to look into the crook of her neck.

Sarah herself smelt death strongly and felt her stomach turn and twist violently. The sight before Sarah made her want to throw herself off the ship as a man stood on his hands and knees to _devour _a young woman's intestines. She was long since dead, her neck open and mouth in a silent scream.

Feeling as if she was made of air, Sarah turned and ran just as the creature removed himself from the carcass and snarled. _They're not humans, _Sarah thought, _they're beasts! _

Anastasia whimpered as Sarah passed by the undead, the dying and the surviving, finding herself twisting around every available corner to avoid everything. _U-Undertaker, where are you!? _She was desperate as she weaved through the halls, thinking towards the male that could be alive or brutally eaten.

A shriek exploded from her as she slammed right into a _thing_, its mouth open and caked in blood. Anastasia looked up with her sister's cry and screamed, deafening both her sister and the undead creature. Anastasia felt herself hit the carpeted flooring as the damned attacked her sibling, snapping at her neck as she dug her hands into its chest.

It was so close, no, _too close, _to her neck, snapping with yellow teeth. It didn't take long until it was clawing at her dress, further trying to get to her as tears stung her eyes. _Oh please God, have mercy, do not let me die like this!_

In a flurry of movement, the female was suddenly smacking into the nearby wall, the creature having let go and fell off to the side. Gasping, she looked up and around to see a very familiar face, grinning at her. "Hey, you called, sweetheart?"

In an instant, ignoring the damned blood splatter on her torn dress and face, the female was hugging Ronald tightly. But it was brief as she was immediately on her sister who was pale, trembling and wailing into her small hands. "Oh, Ana… Shh, don't cry, it's alright, it's alright…" However, the red-head was already sobbing softly into her sister's bosom, sniffing and hiccuping.

"I-I wa-wanna *hic* g-go home… I wanna s-s-see Mama and D-Daddy ag-again! *hic*" Sarah's eyes softened incredibly before she was keeping her wailing sister close, the loss of her parents still in her mind. "I know, sister, I know," she whispered, soon standing up and hoisting her on her hip.

Ronald moved over, giving a small smile of apology despite the fact that he broke the law of saving a humans life. But he felt like he owed Sarah something for keeping him as a companion. "You'll both get out of here. I swear it. Now, get to the top deck. They should be hoisting down life boats!"

And Ronald, scooting himself onto his Death Scythe which Sarah shook her head at disbelief, zoomed over, a grin on his face. Keeping her sobbing sister close, Sarah immediately began to look for stairs. But where had he come from? The female shook her head and began to look around, lips pinched and her heart hammering in her chest.

Anastasia was watching again, looking forward as she clung to her sister's only sleeve now. The other was ripped off from the accident, now simply dangling around her arm.

The young woman found herself swerving around every corner she could once again, the weight of her younger sister making her much more tired now. The adrenaline was dying to wear off and she couldn't have that. Not now. But she couldn't stop, even if her lungs felt as if they were to explode. Undertaker...where was he!?

Without warning, she tripped, skidding along the carpet as her skirts ripped. Twisting herself, Sarah felt her entire back become carpet-burned, the pain raking all over her tired form. For a long moment, she laid there, Anastasia in her arms. So much pain...and the hellish screams around her were unbearable.

"Sissy? S-Sissy!" Anastasia began shaking her sister's shoulder, panic filling up in her stomach. The young woman softly groaned but stood back up, noting the enclosing monsters nearby, immediately, she backed up by digging her bare heels into the carpet, holding her little sister close and squeezing her eyes shut.

No...no she couldn't do this. She was saved once. Now she needed to save her own hide. Setting Anastasia to the side, Sarah stood up despite her stinging back and took a single second to slam her fragile hands into the nearest door for a room. She only reached around a corner of it to grab a mysterious item, as the darkness of the room scared her to the Heavens, and soon held it in her hands. A coat rack? ...Fine. It would work.

Sarah was unsteady with the item as she swung it around, feeling stupid but... Anastasia shivered where she was off to the side, hugging her tiny arms. These growling monsters attempted to bite at Sarah's shoulders and arms but seemed also very intent on ripping through the cold metal of the coat rack. With a frown, Sarah hoisted her new weapon and slammed it into the nearest head. Such a horrible sound it made, the skull cracking open and the brains splitting all over the floor.

Upon hearing the moan behind her, she snapped around and let the bottom of the rack smack into the new head. Another disgusting squishing sound echoed through the hall, blood splattering along the white halls and her dress. How interesting that it blended so well.

She moved to attack a third one but froze entirely as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, forcing her to drop the item. She struggled, uncaring of who it was as she kicked and squirmed.

"Let go! Let go of me you foul, piece of-!" She stopped cold as a pair of lips were settled on her own, completely shutting her up. But that wasn't just it. Silver hair framed this familiar face, the pale skin and the dark scar along the bridge of this man's nose. Gentle hands fell along her cheeks, wiping away the smeared drops of blood slowly. Those eyes...they were...

"Under...ta...ker?" Another kiss silenced her once again and her heartrate picked up. This time she melted into it but kept her eyes open, gently setting her own hands along his face. _Shini...gami... _That he was, his eyes that same entrancing mixture of green and yellow.

"What a sight to see you like this, my little Sarah."

"I-"

"Shh. Get to the decks, my dear. I want to see your face back in London. Am I clear?" Swallowing, she only nodded once and was quick to give him a hug. Despite the single second, she relished it, as did he. His hand softly ran through her hair and felt each curl drift from his hands, watching her once more pick up her quivering and cowering younger sister.

Once more, the two looked to one another before Sarah was bolting up the steps, a hand keeping her skirts up as she avoided the bloody mess she made. No, no, don't look at it. At all. Don't. Goosebumps crawling all over her skin, she soon reached the deck, watching the many people gather start shoving and cursing as they worried about getting home, alive.

"Women and children first! Are all of them off the ship?!" Sarah rose her hand immediately, despite the growling and grumbling of most men. The ship, tilting and slowly flooding, was receiving no rescue so far from nearby land and there were already so many lifeboats.

"I don't care anymore, get off the ship, woman!" Feeling a harsh shove into her back, the woman felt herself stumble well against the railing, the metal cold. Anastasia shrieked as she clung to her sister, her weight simply increasing the chance of the fall. A few reacted fast and were grabbing at Sarah's dress but were too cold to receive a good grip. She screamed with her younger sister as they fell right into the water.

So cold...oh so cold... Immediately, registering the Anastasia was still clinging around her neck like a noose, she moved to swim upward, the cold biting along her whole body, all warmth sapped from her. Anastasia was the first out, coughing and sputtering and clinging to Sarah.

"I-It's c-c-cold," she stuttered, shivering like a fragile leaf on the wind. Setting the young one on a floating cargo crate, she nodded softly, keeping her whole body moving. Nearby, a lifeboat was coming down, filled with men this time.

"A-Ana...g-g-get...to the-them." She was pushing the crate towards them, which was particularly heavy. The men were quick to pick her up off the crate, one man even using his own coat to wrap it around her. Sarah smiled, knowing her lips were as blue as the ice, before she was moving over, limbs slow from the cold.

She screamed as something snapped to her leg, tears immediately filling her eyes. Using her heel, she attempted to aim, feeling those damned razors dig and release from her skin. They were in the water, the water!

Fearing for her life, she looked around and then felt a tug on her other leg. "Sissy! Sissy!" Sarah looked to her sister for a moment and only smiled. "I'm sorry, Anastasia. I won't be coming home..." A bite in her side made her flinch, her insides spilling into the mouths near her and into the sea water. She was dragged under, the submerged monsters feasting right on her as she saw her little sister sobbing.

_I'm sorry, everyone...but I didn't make it home... _

"Onee-chan! ONEE-CHHAAAN!"


	17. Revival

_The women here are oh so very strict. They hold sharp rulers in their hands and paddles if they feel we are not doing our work properly. Sarah...only died several months ago but it feels like years since I've last seen her. God has taken Elena, who I had only seen pictures of but I now have lost the closest relative to me. All because of **them**. All of the supernatural beings that had been friends. Family. I hate them. ...And I fear that. _

Anastasia suddenly stiffened, hearing the clicking of the heels of the Head Mistress of the orphanage. The floorboards creaked a certain pattern and the red-head knew where she was going. Shoving the diary beneath the pillow and slipping the quill behind the books just behind her head, she laid down as softly yet as quickly as possible. Her eyes shut and her lips parted in unmistakable sleep as the door opened, only the faint light of the candle lighting the floor.

She didn't dare move aside from the shallow, fake, movements of her chest. The woman, with her sharp-beaked nose and grim face, hummed deeply in the back of her throat before she closed the door. Slowly, so slowly. It was to make sure that the girls would think she was gone and then move.

Ana knew better and laid still, waiting for the receding footsteps. Those heels, known to stomping on the naked toes of the wrongdoers. Those that stayed up and night to gossip, write or finish late work. If you weren't in bed, you would get ten hits to your backside. Ana felt lucky, having done everything right so far. Making sure the woman's shadow was no longer by the door, she pulled the diary back out and slipped the quill back into her hand.

_I may be young, only eleven from my passing birthday of today but I have now become Sarah's age. Mentally. And I plan to leave this orphanage. Now. _

Upon closing the book once more, she began to do just that. She wouldn't regret it. Ana had no friends here as no one spoke lest they felt punishment was necessary. Grabbing her bag, that was...had been the orphanages property, she stuffed her diary, quill and inkbottle, which was sealed up well, and then some books. Money? Just a few American dollars from under the bed.

She missed home. Oh how she missed it. And as she thought over her plan, beginning to slowly open the nearby window. It creaked and cracked under the pressure of the new snow that had been falling for quite some time this night. How white it was...

Anastasia poked out her head and immediately coiled away. It was incredibly cold and all she wore were her daytime clothes which consisted of a knee-length skirt and a blouse. Slipping on her small shoes, the heels slight, she attempted to wrap a thin coat around her. It was meant for display but it was all she had after the accident.

Soon enough, she was breathing in and setting her hands on the frame of the window, avoiding the soft snow. With a soft grunt, she did what no other orphan would've done and jumped out the building.

The snow was quick to seep into her shoes and she practically had to dance towards the cobblestone roadway to get out of it. Her breath curling in front of her in the air, she wasted no time in running. It was so cold. _So cold. _The wind stung her eyes and she kept them squinted, her bag banging against her knees as she had no idea how to tighten it. She had never messed with belts before so this was...a rather big annoyance. Her sister knew...or had known.

Wrapping her thin jacket around her small shoulders, she continued on. Her head was in the clouds soon enough as she walked, her small heels gracefully sliding over the ice so she wouldn't horribly fall. They said the house...was on this street. Ana glanced up, emerald eyes scanning over the snow-kissed signs.

Barking caught her ears and the red-head looked up, raising her chin to the nearby home. There. Standing there in perhaps the filthiest dog pen she had ever seen was a mass of thin dogs, barking at her viciously. But there was one that was wagging his tail back and forth like never before.

"Max?" _Bark bark! _Ana ran across the road quickly to check the small pen, many more dogs barking at her. She didn't care as she stuck her hand dangerously into the fence and began to pet her beloved dog. Now, they were all sniffing at her hands, but one was quick to try and nip at her fingers, barking wildly. Ana felt tears prick her eyes as she squeezed through the fence to hug her dog around the neck. The dogs, skittish, flinched and backed away.

"Oh Max!" The dog whined, licking at her ear and face frantically, ridding her cheeks of the fresh tears. "C'mon, let's get you all out of here." But as she said that, she noticed the hug pad-lock on the right side of the double doors of the small pen. There was no way she could get in there, much less break the lock.

"Anastasia?" She jerked, spinning around and pulling her arms right from the cramped pen. This guy...she'd seen him before... And she was soon applying a kick to his shin, causing him to shout, "OW!" and start bouncing up and down.

"Keep away from me!" The Shinigami looked to her, leaning against the fence and holding his leg. What was wrong with her? Oh... She was looking away from him, her arms folded and her shoulders shivering. Her head jerked upwards at him as he slipped his coat over her shoulders. It was warm but in defiance, she moved to throw it back in his face. He only slipped it back on again.

"C"mon, kiddo. You need that more than I do." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he knelt down, hugging her. Anastasia stiffened for a moment then let it all out, her face burying in his shoulder as she sobbed. Ronald sighed and soon gently lifted her up into his arms.

"You miss her, don't you, kiddo?" She nodded into his shoulder, hiccuping softly as she sniffed. "Well, come with me. I can at least get you out of the cold." And with a kick off to the side, the padlock broke and the dogs ran out. Yet, were quick to either scamper off a bit to the side or follow Max had climbed all over Ronald. The male groaned and attempted to move through the sudden sea of dogs. "Alright, alright, get off, get off~!"

Ana giggled lightly and clung to Ronald now, sniffing still and rubbing at her eyes. She was so tired suddenly that she barely even recognized that she was being transferred into another pair of arms. However it was, they smelled strangely like Sarah.

The girl's eyes opened again slowly and her heart stopped. "Sissy?" Ah, yet, those golden orbs were no longer just themselves. Speckled in bright green they were but she didn't care. The soft smile and the curls of her black hair was all she needed to throw her arms around her sister's neck. She was sobbing once again.

Sarah, too, sobbed softly, so happy to feel her younger sister in her arms. But, even so, the red-head knew something was off. The green in her eyes and...the fact something didn't feel right. "Sarah-chan...?" A kiss on her forehead was her only answer and she snuggled back up into her.

"A few...a few things have changed, I'm afraid. B-but...!" They both moved to look at one another, Sarah looking suddenly very worried. "But...you still love me, right?" The answer was obvious as Anastasia wrapped her arms around Sarah's neck. "Always, big sister. But...you survived? How?"

Another smile fell onto Sarah's lips. "That is a long story. Come with me and Ronald, the dogs too." With that said, she was soon being bowled over by Max, the happy hound barking and licking all over their faces. Ronald grinned, keeping a small chihuahua in his hands which was very well asleep. "Well, I guess I can say one thing," he began, making both of them look to him. He winked. "We've got a birthday party to celebrate!"

* * *

><p>Tucking her younger sister in bed, she kissed her temple softly. It felt so strange to no longer feel her heartbeat. Sarah set a hand on her own chest. Gone was her heart but it was all thanks to one man. "Miss Hall." She turned and was immediately curtsying.<p>

"I still cannot thank you enough, William. With my little sister safe and my life saved-"

"Not quite, Miss Hall."

Sarah looked up, confused before she straightened slowly. The male used his death scythe to adjust his glasses, eyes closing for a solid second before he spoke again. "You see, there are some predicaments that must be met and you don't seem to have met those measures." Those eyes snapped open and she could've sworn she felt whatever blood she had left leave her lips.

"You may be from a family that expel demons from this world, but that does not mean you are capable of wielding a death scythe nor take up the name of Shinigami. Not only that, you have also had a relationship with the Shinigami that had abandoned his job long ago, and that will certainly not do for your reputation." She turned her gaze downward.

William sighed and moved his death scythe to prop it under her chin and raise her gaze to his once again. "Yet, I will allow you to gain a title if you keep yourself silent." This seemed to get to her. "So I have to stay hidden from Shinigami's, Demons and my own kind? And what of my little sister!?"

William's scythe didn't move but, nevertheless, he moved to let out an exasperated sigh. He brought the weapon down finally and allowed his glasses to be, once again, adjusted. Sarah figured it was for allowing himself more time to think. "Please..."

A long moment of silence stretched between the two. "...Fine." She could've fainted but he stopped her cold. "But, you must be careful." The young woman simply smiled and nodded energetically. "Of course I will." A faint nod was his next answer before he began to slowly turn on his heel and leave the two but, once again, he stopped. "Oh and..."

"Hm?" Sarah looked up from her sister once more. The scythe pointed down a bare and white hall. How bland this place was. "Someone wishes to speak with you down the hall. Second door on the right. Be quick about it." And he began to walk off, slipping a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the handle to let Ana sleep.

Sarah breathed out once and soon decided to slip through the halls quickly, bare feet slipping along the ground. Her dress, as black as the mourning gown she had worn to Elena's funeral. Ah, such a pity that the "sickness" had gotten to her. Her fists clenched, thinking of the accident that had lead to the infection, to the new medical condition...

With a heavy heart, her slender palms were soon slipping along another white door, turning the cold knob. She pushed and the door swung open, as if entirely new. Dark. Her gold-green eyes blinked slowly, adjusting quite quickly, much to her surprise. But, nevertheless, she began to search for a light.

It was suddenly being shut. Her gasp was muffled as a pair of lips were settling on her own, an arm winding around her waist and another slipping into her hair. She knew those hands well as she could feel the familiar, long nails, tapping along her hips. She shuddered and allowed her arms to wind around Undertaker's neck, pulling them ever closer. Ah, if her heart could beat she was pretty sure that it would be fluttering.

"I'm so sorry, my little moth, I'm so sorry..." He murmured his apologies endlessly against her lips, showing that he felt entirely responsible for her death.

"Shh, shh... It's alright, it's alright." Her hands slipped away from his shoulders to lay on his cheeks, their skin temperature the same. Ah, it made him feel such regret in his stomach. The kiss she laid on his forehead was warm, however. It was if she never had died and yet... "I'm here. Just be happy of that."

The male seemed to sigh, soon simply keeping her close against him. "...True, true. Oh, and before we continue this, did William tell you that you're in the Shinigami society~?"

"..."

"I'll take your silence as a no~. Well then, allow me to say something that'll help you know what to do." He rolled his shoulders slowly then pressed his lips against her ear. She shuddered. "You're mine~. Why? ...Because I think this beast has learned to love."

Her eyes widened and she felt her stomach flip. Love? Did he...just...? As if knowing what she was thinking, he kissed her once again. So soft was it that she was quick to melt. But she soon began to pull away. "But...what about all of the customs? And Ana?" He chuckled and she quirked an eyebrow.

"That will all be arranged. I promise."

"When?"

"...Later~." And he locked the door.

* * *

><p><em>End<em>

**Yeah, yeah, I gave ya'll a happy ending. ...Happy? xD But, question. Is this the actual end? You tell me. ;D**

**Thank you all my reviewers, readers and followers! You all were somehow patient with me. _ This is the longest story I've ever made. And most successful. Again, thank you! Cookies for all. :3**


End file.
